Stroll Into Eternity: Truths Revealed
by CrazyAssGoddess
Summary: Hermione deals with the truth when she finds out she was adopted. But is there more to it then rich pureblood parents? Her family's past brings unexpected challenges as she tries to survive an ancient battle and her family's closest friend. [DMHG]
1. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning to the End**

"You will not win this battle, Stacia," the woman screamed into the whirling black clouds. Torrents of wind pounded her body, threatening to pull her into the forming cyclone barely feet away. "No single body can hold your spirit. You will never be immortal! You will not win."

Lightning lashed out from the sky hitting the ground beneath her feet. A shock shot up her body, but the woman stayed standing. The wind grew faster as the spiral of clouds pushed her direction, engulfing her small frame. She could hear thousands of screams rushing around her and she threw her head up in agony. So many were suffering because of her lack of timely propriety. There was no room left for stalling. She reached up towards her neck, taking hold of her necklace, and pulling the small lightning bolt pendant off of its chain.

Suddenly she was in the eye of the storm. Looking up, she could see the mortal goddess responsible for the wreaking of so much havoc hovering above her. Slowly the evil mistress floated down towards the earth.

Stacia's voice cut through the tortured voices, "You hear their cries, Erasmus?" She smiled, her black eyes dancing with pleasure. "It is of your hands that they shall die," she paused and raised her arms gleefully, "And soon you will join them."

"I will," the woman replied, "but only through your demise." She pushed out her arms pointing the lightning bolt towards Stacia. "Hades will have two knew souls before the sun rises!" Looking out at the writing on the emblem she began to read out her last words of the living world. Her god-given name.

"Anthea," she said softly. The muscles in her arms tensed as power surged through them into her gift from the gods that was squeezed between her hands.

Stacia flinched at the sound of the woman's first name.

"Classida." The name rolled off her tongue as another surge of power rushed out of her body.

The goddess' face filled with horror and realization. "No…"

"Kalyca!" the woman yelled. She felt her body draining what once she thought was an endless reservoir.

"No…" was all Stacia could muster as she took one step back from the enchantress that would most certainly end her life.

"Nysa!" Everything was going hazy, her body at the mercy of her own power.

"NOOO!" Lunging forward towards the woman, Stacia's scream echoed through the countryside.

The woman's body went limp, the lightning bolt in her hand now hovering on its own accord. The small piece of gold now shined brightly, radiating more heat and light than the sun itself. Slowly, her body rose and drifted towards the little trinket.

Stacia stopped in mid air as if caught by some invisible arms, her attempt at survival thwarted by the enchantress in front of her. She watched helplessly as the orb of light connected with Erasmus's body and dissolved into her very core, disappearing from sight.

Her eyes locked with the woman's. Though barely audible to the normal ear, her voice thrummed in Stacia's mind with her final name. "Atropos." Inevitable.

It was the end.


	2. A Glimpse of Power

**A Glimpse of Power**

Warm light was pouring over Hermione's eyelids waking her from her peaceful slumber. Opening them she noticed her bedroom window shades had been drawn back just enough to soak her face in sunlight.

"_Damnit,"_ thought Hermione, _"Why must she always do this. Day after day, waking in such a manner must do something harmful to me. Maybe I could try to convince her morning light causes cancer…"_

This 'she' Hermione had been complaining with such annoyance about was actually her nearest and dearest friend, Miss Natalie Renan (A/N: Pronounced ray-known). Also being her ex-roommate, Natalie still owned a key to Hermione's apartment enabling her to enter the house on a regularly basis, mainly in the early mornings. Every other day or so, she would come over and break out the chemicals scrubbing, wiping, and organizing everything within her eyesight.

As much as Hermione stated that no person without any magical power could get up as early as Natalie did every morning, she still wasn't a witch. She did however know about Hermione being one, and her life within the walls of Diagon Alley. It seemed as if she had taken on being au pair to her, even though it was obvious the most brilliant witch of her time could look out for her own well being.

"Wake up sleepy-head! It's time for you to get moving. I have coffee brewing for you when you get out of the shower," Natalie yelled cheerfully in her heavy British accent. Her voice was coming from somewhere in the apartment but since Hermione was still in a drowsy, hung-over state, she couldn't tell where.

"_Why must she always torture me with such happiness so early in the morning?" _thought Hermione unpleasantly.

"Or maybe I could continue to torture you with my joyous nature at such an early hour. Either way works for me." Natalie said in a know-it-all voice.

Hermione groaned, perturbed at her friend.

"_How does she always seem to know what I'm thinking?"_

"How the hell are you such a morning person?" Hermione stated loudly, more to herself than anyone else.

"How the hell are you such a night owl?" was the reply she got.

"_True." _

Hermione was always awake into the early hours of the morning. Usually dancing her heart out at a club somewhere or reading next to her cozy little fire in the living room. During her last year at Hogwarts she had spent these many late hours studying and preparing for the countless tests and the final N.E.W.T.'s exam. Upon leaving she needed something to occupy her. Luckily she had met Natalie one day at a café and decided to join her for a night out on the town. Since then, it had been a daily routine to dance the night away in the heart of England. Hermione, the 'bookworm' no longer described her personality accurately.

Hermione rose groggily to a sitting position and scooted to the end of the bed, her silky black and silver sheets bunching around her as she did so. Glancing around the room, she saw everything was in its designated place. Her clothes were folded and carefully hung on hangers waiting to be put away and her writing utensils had been sifted through and put in their proper places on her desk.

"What time did you get here?" Hermione asked to the empty room and yawning after she did so.

"_And what did you do?"_ Sure, Natalie did clean her house, but always to a certain degree, usually between clean and spotless. Hermione's stainless white carpet looked newly shampooed and she could smell hardwood floor cleaner. Whenever Natalie needed something like a place to stay, or when she did something wrong and wanted to be forgiven, Hermione's apartment got a royal treatment.

She slowly leaned sideways so she could now view down the hall from her position. The floor was sparkling. Natalie had most likely scrubbed it with Orange Glow while Hermione was still asleep. The walls were free of their ever common smudges and handprints. Farther down the hall, all of Hermione's books were in their rightful places among the millions of others that were resting in the multitudes of shelf upon shelf that made up practically all of her walls.

"Oh, I don't know, around 4:30 or so. A little later then I had hoped but I wanted to stop by the store and get you something," said Natalie. Hermione could hear the crinkle of paper and knew instantly what her friend had brought her.

"_Poptarts! I knew that she was a good friend. God I love her."_ Hermione's stomach let out a loud growl. Natalie's playful laugh echoed throughout her apartment.

"I heard that. Hurry up and get ready so you can eat!"

Hermione stood slowly, looking around the room for a towel. She walked over to her full length mirror and focused on the person standing before her. Honey brown eyes were looking back at her. They were one of the main things Hermione liked about herself. Staring at the curse of her existence, Hermione reached up grabbing at her frizzy brown hair trying to make it look less like an explosion went off on her head. Natalie always called it her wild, raving sex hair which repeatedly brought a smile to Hermione's face.

Hermione began to open her mouth to say some smart comment about how Natalie was hiding her towels from her but before she could, a yell came from the kitchen. "Towels are in the bathroom under the sink."

"_How the hell does she do that?"_

She headed towards the bathroom and walked in. The room not only smelled of bleach and soap, but also shined as the sunlight from her open window hit its white counters. She was about to shut the door, lest be blinded by the unearthly cleanliness of her bathroom, when Natalie entered, eyes fixated on the ground before her feet. She glanced quickly around the room and then fixed on Hermione with worry plastered to her face.

Natalie's beautiful black hair hung in perfect curls on her shoulders encasing her face. Her knee length black dress flowed over her body, framing its curves at the right places giving her the look of a Hawaiian angel. Her dark skin was an Islander tan look matching her other wonderful features. She was beautiful and perfect in every way, but what Hermione was most jealous of was her hair. It was all natural. All she had to do was shampoo and condition it to get it as it is now. Her hair was a flawless masterpiece while Hermione's was just a ball of untamed frizz.

"What did I do?" asked Hermione stupidly.

"Nothing, just take your shower." Natalie walked over to the door and turned her head around to face Hermione again. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it. Turning her head back around, she started walking out. "We need to talk" was all Hermione heard and then she was gone.

"_I called it. I knew she wanted a place to stay. But why is she so worried? It's not like I'll say no or anything._

She shrugged it off and closed the bathroom door.

Undressing from her usual night attire, she hopped into the shower and turned the hot water on at full blast. It flowed over her bare, pale skin sending chills up her spine as goose bumps quickly covered her body. It wasn't from the heat either. To Hermione the water was still too cold. For the last month or so she had become completely intolerant to extreme temperatures. Everything had to be extremely piping hot, or freezing cold making most of her everyday activities slightly more difficult. The water was as hot as it could go but Hermione was still shivering slightly from the lack of heat. She really was tempted on several occasions to just thrust her hand into the fire and see if she would be warm enough in there. The only thing that restrained her from doing so was that she didn't want to maim her perfectly soft hands.

Hermione reached over and grabbed her favorite shampoo. Opening it, the smell of roses floated around her, eliminating nauseating stench of bleach and soap. She loved roses. They were one of her most prominent weaknesses. Weaknesses that made her knees buckle and her heart race, blinding her from seeing the truth or reality. The kind of weakness that if anyone knew of, could get anything from her. Money, equity, sex, you name it. Hermione had plenty of that type of weakness too. Everyone had them; it was just that she knew herself well enough to know what they were. Hermione had a list somewhere around her house. She knew it wasn't a good idea to write them down, but what if she forgot? How would she know what and who to avoid?

Snapping back to reality, Hermione wondered how long she had been in the shower. She then quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair making sure not to get too caught up in the smell. She got out of the shower and grabbed her black bathrobe. After putting it on she grabbed a towel from under the sink and stepped outside. Steam poured out of the bathroom in her wake, fogging the mirror and windows of her small room. Hermione was sure she used up all the hot water in her apartment but didn't really care. She had learned that she was perfectly capable without it.

She threw off her robe and walked over to her closet. Looking around she decided on some loose jeans and a v-neck black shirt that said 'Bite Me' on the front in bold green letters and on the back written 'If you dare…'

Hermione had been out of Hogwarts for years now and was going to turn 21 in a couple months. She had taken on being a healer for the war, which had happened 2 years before. She had seen so many deaths during that war and had shed so many tears that she had given up the job when it had finally ended. Hermione had decided on taking a less exciting one as a bookkeeper in one of the many books store in Diagon Alley. She had been there ever since and loved the fact that she got half off of any book in the store. She really wanted a book store to call her own but at her current financial state, it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Although Hermione had spent most of her time behind a counter for the last couple years in now, in no way was she out of shape. Her body had filled out perfectly creating an hourglass figure that any girl would want. She had all the right curves in all the right places. She would definitely be one sexy chick if it wasn't for her cursed brown hair.

She dressed and wrapped the towel she had around her hair. Yawning yet again from the rude awakening she had been put through that morning, she left her room and walked down her pure white halls.

She hated the walls in her apartment. They absolutely drove her crazy. She had originally planned on painting them some type of foresty green color but decided against it. In the end it would cost too much and when she moved to a house later in her life, she would have to paint everything white again.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool that was conveniently placed right in front of the toaster. She inhaled the fragrance of chocolate sundae poptarts and her mouth began to water. Her stomach growled again reminding her of the constant level of hunger her stomach was at. She began to reach for them when she heard Natalie yell from the living room.

"Hermione! Ignore your stomach for once in your bloody life and come here!" Hermione slumped over and walked into the living room dragging her feet. Sitting down next to her, she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was resting on her coffee table. Taking a bite she said, "What's so important?"

"_What's so important that you had to pull me away from eating my favorite food?"_

"Why do you always talk with your mouth full?" Hermione was about to explain when Natalie continued. "Don't answer that. We really have to talk. It's about your parents." Hermione swallowed.

"Listen, I already know about them wanting a divorce and I'm ok..."

"No, not them," said Natalie cutting her off. "I'm here to tell you about your true family."

Hermione choked. "What do you mean?" she asked a little stunned and confused. She didn't understand what her friend was talking about and wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

"_What did she mean by true family? My mom is a house wife and my dad is a dentist. They are my true family". _Questions exploded into Hermione's head all at once leaving her lost within her mind while Natalie just sat there calmly staring at her with pity written all over her face.

"You are adopted."

"_Uh……"_

"Huh?" was all Hermione could muster.

Natalie shifted as if she was getting comfortable for a long lecture a professor was about to make. She sighed lightly and took in a deep breath.

"You were actually born into a very rich, pureblood wizarding family. When you were not even a month old millions of owls came in from rich pureblood parents all over the world asking for your hand in marriage." She paused taking into account at what she had just said. "Marriage for when you were older and for their children of course." Natalie smiled. "Your parents wouldn't allow it though. They believed you should fall in love on your own. One day, one of the suitor's parents came and tried to steal you away so you would marry their son. In an attempt to save you from the greed of the world, your parents sent you away to live with a muggle family. Ever since then they have been keeping tabs on you and have been to all the reward ceremonies and graduations that had you in them. They love you and have decided it was time you knew your true role in life. They are now requesting for your arrival in America."

Natalie grinned happily, proud for remembering such a long speech. Hermione would have congratulated her for having such a spiel unrelated to fashion and/or guys, but considering her predicament, she was allowed to hold that off for later.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Her best friend had just altered her life completely by informing her that it was a total falsity. And what was she doing? She was sitting there smugly on the couch smiling to herself.

"_Bitch."_

"Nat…how do you know all of this?" Hermione asked frustration and anger hinting in her voice. Natalie blushed lightly, slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten to mention how she knew.

"As I said, they have been watching you like a hawk. Obviously, they knew about me so they decided to have a little...uh, visit." Natalie shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory. "It was very unpleasant by the way to have them just pop out of the fire like that."

Hermione's blood boiled completely. "So they will tell a complete stranger my life story, but not their own daughter!" Hermione rose and glared daggers down at her friend. "I just found out my entire life was a lie and they expect me to pack up and leave my home and job to go gallivanting off to their mansion in America?" By this time Hermione was practically yelling. She could feel heat rising in her and the room growing hotter by the second. She wasn't sure what was happening, but at the time, Hermione couldn't care less.

"Correction. Beach house!" Cried Natalie excitedly. Wow. Her best friend was a complete ditz.

"_Could she be any more of an idiot?"_ Nat smiled excitedly. "_No she probably couldn't."_

Behind Hermione her once quiet fireplace was now blazing hot with large strands of fire stretching out of it. It looked as if they were trying to grab hold of her and drag her back to the now blazing red ambers. Her eyes began to fade to a pitch black and Natalie could swear she could see little flames dancing within them. Hermione was obviously angry yet her face was placid smooth.

Natalie nervously stood up and reached her hand out to touch her best friend's arm. As her fingers lightly grazed over Hermione's bare skin, she quickly drew back in pain. She was sizzling and Natalie now had light singe marks on her fingertips.

"Hermione," Natalie said softly, her voice trembling with uncertainty. "Your skin...You're burning hot…"

The fear in Natalie's eyes was the only thing that brought Hermione back into her right state of mind. The room slowly got cooler and the flames in her fireplace and eyes went out. Natalie noticed that things were returning to normal and quickly said, "I'm glad I only know one witch. I don't know if I'd be able to handle more then just you."

Hermione nodded slowly. _"What the hell is happening to me? No witch has ever gone through this. Maybe I should really go see my parents. Find out what is wrong me…But what if they don't know?"_

Becoming more confident with the situation, Natalie smiled happily and began to talk without hesitation. "Hurry up. The plane leaves in a couple hours and you still need to pack your things, and eat." She walked into the hallway and turned back. "Won't it be grand? America! I think you'll be residing on one of the Hawaiian Islands. I bet there will be a ton of hott guys and …"As Natalie continued rattling away a dreamy look drifted onto her face.

Hermione's world had just been turned upside down and all Natalie could talk about were guys. All the stories of her birth, of her young life, were all lies. Her vision blurred and the room began spinning at an unearthly speed. She could feel gravity pushing down on her, willing her to fall. Her knees grew weak under the pressure and buckled, leaving Hermione plunging into the dark of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fic. Please read and review!**


	3. A Dream of Truths to Come

**A Dream of Truths to Come**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Beautiful shards of diamonds floated around her body, glittering from the moonlight in the heavens. They were all pieces of her once perfect pendent that had been draping from her swan-like neck. The necklace was the only thing that kept her mind within the confines of her own head. It was like a barrier, shielding her from the outside world. But now that it had shattered, her thoughts ran freely through the divine, luscious country side, touching, feeling, and knowing all that existed there._**

**_Her white, tank top gown was flowing around her like a river, except it was without sound. It felt loose upon her bodice but held fast, flexing and moving with her like her own, soft skin. Her once brown hair, was now a vibrant blonde. Sparkles adorned her face and body, making her whole self glow from light of the moon. A white diamond was placed on the outer corner of each eye and a single red ruby was stuck to her chest. She looked like a princess, but she knew she was so much more. _**

**_Before her laid a mountain of tremendous height with jagged cliffs that could tear through any human flesh. Its peaks rose high into the cloudy abyss of the clear sky but the top was surround in clouds making seeing it an impossibility. The cool night air swam around her and pushed on the small of her back. She could hear a beautiful song drifting upon it, calling her towards the mountain. It swirled around her once more. The alluring voice was ringing in her ears, begging her to follow. It touched her mind, enchanting and then capturing it. The wind rushed away leaving Hermione in a dazed, wild state._**

**_Leaping forward, she took off in a sprint. Her bare feet pounded against the ground, grass coming up between her toes. Her heart beat was racing and soon the sound of her feet melted into it creating one sound. One thrum. One beat. Like a drum pulsating within her head, drawing her ever forward towards her target at a steady space._**

**_She could hear the lovely voice ahead of her and the grass that was being swirled by the wind was close ahead. Soon the voice was ringing in her ears as she caught up with it. Her mind entered her head once again, calming her yet leaving her wanting more. _**

**_They raced forward at a dangerous speed towards the mountain. It was getting closer and closer to her now, but all she cared about were the words pounding within her head. The melody that was consuming her body, mind, and spirit. It was being engraved into her soul ever more with every step she took._**

"_Come to me my darling, my child, my daughter. _

_Come to me and know of the past. _

_Come to me and see of the wonders of the universe. _

_Come to me to view a world unseen._

_Come to me and no longer just hear of your calling. _

_Live it, breathe it, no longer shall you hide."_

**_An even more beautiful voice rang through the air around her, startling her, but not slowing her pace. It was louder then the one that was riding the wind, but almost identical just slightly richer. She soon realized it was her own and smiled dangerously. The ancient tune and enchanting words were now pouring from her lips. It drove her forward faster then before. Power seemed to fill her very spirit strengthening her to the core. _**

**_Soon she was far ahead of the singing breeze. Everything around her was a blur. All she could see was the mountain looming before her, drawing ever closer as she ran. All she could hear was her voice singing the verse over and over again, echoing all around her. Soon she could see a great lake in the distance. It's placid top like a mirror reflecting the moon upon it. It was the only thing separating her and her destination. At her speed she knew that within a minute she would reach its shores. She began to sift through her mind for a way around it but knew there was none. _**

**_She soon was at the water's side and slowed to a stop. She stared forward across the lake at the jagged cliffs and peaks that were so high up. Pulling within herself she searched her thoughts for something that would bring her across. She dug deeper and deeper into her mind, feeling a power far back in an unknown part of her, not hidden, just never found. She pounded against it's confounds until it shattered like glass into millions of little pieces releasing a force of energy greater then she had ever experienced._**

**_Power erupted through her body and her eyesglowed a dark black.A whirlwind twirled around her making her spin with it. Her once blonce hair was now a mystifying black, as was her dress. The jewels on her eyes were now rubies and the single ruby on her chest now black. An ancient language soon flooded her mind. She knew how to cross._**

**_A loud, enchanting voice flowed from her lips in almost a song. _**_"Miterna sypernum tetrako…" **(A/N: Pronounced: Mee-turn-uh si-per-nuhm tay-traw-koe. You'll find out what it all means later)**_

**_The wind shot downward below her bare feet lifting her up onto an invisible floor. She stepped forward, her foot above the now rippling water. She stepped again to make sure it was solid and following her every move. She quickened her pace into a steady run, slower then before so the wind could keep up. For some reason, it comforted her, despite it's lack of being palpable, the voice was almost like a mother to her. _****_She was now running across the forbidden waters, leaving them untouched, afraid of what was lurking within them. There was a certain pang of danger within them that kept her weary._**

**_She was soon at the other side and once again on solid ground. Looking up she could see no foot holds to climb on, just a flat vertical surface. Reaching within herself again she grabbed a strand of her power and brought it from her body._**

"_Viunum-ra…" **(Vee-uhn-uhm-raw)**_

**_The strand of power shot towards the breeze that had enveloped her and became one with it. Again it went under her feet, except this time pushing her upwards continuously. The air began to whip around her as she built up speed. The mountainside rushed beside her as she flew upwards into the sky. The temperature was decreasing quickly but the mountain was still ice-free. _**

**_Soon she could see her own breathe in front of her freeze, but she was not cold. The degrees of her surroundings never affected her body leaving her somewhat like stone. Solid and unfazed. She came to a stop as she reached the top. Before her stood a large gate, rusted and unused looking. It was the gate to _****_Olympia_****_, the place of the gods. She knew the only ones to enter were gods and goddesses, but she didn't go back. For all she knew she could be one. Something inside her told her she was. _**

**_Stepping forward towards the gates, she could see an engraving on the lock that held it shut. She reached out and brushed away the gathered rust and read aloud its statement._**

"_To free us from our prison realm, of where we have been banished_

_Zeus's hidden son of power, the one he loves is needed_

_Only she, goddess, enchantress, shall know how to unbind us_

_To enter this kingdom, with lock still in place, her true name must she speak"_

**_"Hermione Granger," she belted in a deep, sultry voice. It echoed throughout the air and in several moments everything fell silent once more. The ground began to shake and the gates grated together almost screaming in pressure. She could feel something surround her mind, encasing it in a box. It began squeezing inwards, crushing her, making her cry out in pain. Everything was growing dark, and the pain was unbearable._**

**_"Why?"she screamed, trying to understand what was happening to her. "Is that not my name?"_**

**_A soft, almost unheard voice replied. _**

**_"No..."_**

**_Her head erupted in pain and once again found herself in a black abyss of nothingness._**

* * *

Pain was shooting through her head as she felt herself rise from the earth. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw that she was in a room of some sort and then noticed the light above her head was flashing. She looked up and read the writing on it aloud. 

"Unfasten your seatbelt." _"What the...oh...a plane." _The pressure in her head must have been from ascending so she quickly assumed that they had just begun the flight. Unlike any other plane she had been on, she was alone and there were only a few other seats, all close together in a circle in the center of the room.

Hermione turned her head and looked out of the window's tinted glass. She could see white fluffy clouds below her and a blue sky that stretched as far as the eye could see. She couldn't look long because of the churning feeling that had begun to consume her stomach. Hermione hated flying. As a matter of fact, she hated heights in general. Anything that had to do with being up high frightened her and left her in disarray.

She decided to look around the plane instead to her mind from the outside. To the front of the room was a single door, where she assumed the pilot and stewardess were currently at. The walls were all painted a dark green, while the carpet was a pitch black. The upholstery that was on the chairs where she sat were also a black except with silver pinstripes on the arm rests.

To the right of her was a bar with white marble counters. There were hundreds of glasses held in the wall above it, and a large fridge that stretched the entire length of the bar below it. Engraved in the marble counters was the name Erasmus.

To her left was a deep crimson red couch that was pressed against the wall. It looked about nine feet long and came out towards her about three. Black pillows were placed randomly upon it making it look somewhat homey. Above it was a sign and a red button. The sign read, 'To extend' which made Hermione think that it could fold out into a bed.

Pushed in between the back and left wall was a gorgeous bed. It's black and deep crimson sheets flowed over its surface and down towards the floor. The edges of them were tasseled and the tips of each one were grazing the floor. Four dark green pillows adorned the top of the bed, while a small black quilt lay folded at the bottom. Above the bed were floating candles that smelled heavily of roses. Hermione could see handcuffs sticking out from beneath a pillow tainting the bed's romantic setting.

To the back of the plane was a small hall that led to a single door that read, 'Bathroom'. Hermione could see to halls going opposite ways connected to that one, and guessed that it was where all the food was kept and where the stewardess prepared the food.

All of the sudden a thought hit her. _"What the hell am I doing on a plane!" _

Hermione quickly unbuckled her seat belt and rose from her chair. She walked to the front of the plane and banged on the door to the pilot's room. Inside she could hear some frightened muttering and quick shuffling. After a second or two longer the door opened and a woman stepped out.

She was a half a foot taller then Hermione's 5'4" nearly towering over her. Her face was tight and stiff, almost emotionless except for the slight frown and tiny pursed lips that reminded her so much of McGonagall. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a tight bun high on the back of her head and she was dressed in a brown suit that covered most of her body. There were no wrinkles on her face, but she still looked as if she had seen her fair share of years.

"Shall we." It was more of a demand then a question that came out of the woman's mouth. Her voice was crackly and harsh causing Hermione to flinch inside and obey quickly. The woman walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat beside her but still a good two feet away. Hermione walked over and sat down stiffly, nervous and upset at the same time.

The woman pulled a wand out of her pocket and tapped the couch twice. The once red cushiony fabric transformed into a mahogany compartment. She then lifted the panel revealing a large, white binder. After taking it out and returning the couch to its original state, she began to quickly flip through the binder until she got to a section labeled 'Granger'. She looked up at Hermione, crossed her legs and folded her hands over the open pages. She looked like a true business woman set out to do her job and nothing else.

"I'm assuming you know why you're here already." She said dryly.

Hermione shook her head, wondering if she was forgetting something important.

The woman then sighed in a frustrated, 'What have I lowered myself to?' tone. She looked down at the papers in front of her and drew her long bony fingers across the page mumbling words under her breath. Hermione guessed she was reading and was getting somewhat frustrated with the woman's prissy, know-it-all, I'm-to-good-for-this attitude.

"It says here your friend Miss…" she glanced down momentarily towards her notes"…Renan, a muggle, has already informed you of your parents?"

"_My parents? What is she talking….Oh!"_ It was all coming back to her. That morning, the discussion, the fire, and the fainting. She couldn't remember how she got here, but she was certainly going to ask.

"I remember now. Sorry, I kind of just spaced. But I do have question. How…."

"Save all of your questions until the end of my statement." The woman said, cutting her off rudely. Hermione had only known her for no more then 3 minutes and already had begun to dislike her.

Not really caring what the woman had to say, she complained, "I just had the weirdest dream and now I have this killer headache. You got any aspirin?" The lady glared at her pursing her lips once again, obviously ticked off at Hermione for ignoring her orders.

"Selena says aspirin is for the weak and that dreams are really foreshadows of truths to come. May I continue or are you going to just interrupt me to complain again?" Hermione sat back, crossing her legs and rolling her eyes. She had once been one hell of a goodie two shoes but now-a-days headstrong, overbearing people just pissed her off.

"Who's Selena?" The woman's face tightened and she glared daggers at the unfazed Hermione.

"Selena is your mother, may I go on?" She said with anger very obvious in her voice.

"You mean the mother that abandoned me when I was a baby because she couldn't keep her own flesh and blood from harm?" There was a certain bite to her voice. "The mother who just decides to pop up out of no where just when everything is going good in my life?"

"Yes," the woman stated emotionlessly enjoying Hermione's apparent pain and anger. "Now to begin," she started; taking advantage of the disarray that Hermione was currently in, "My name is Ms. Evette Dorando. You may call me Ms. Dorando, Evette, Ma'am, Ms. or Madame. Anything else will not be tolerated and will be ignored. I am your estate organizer and handle anything and everything that your parents, and now you, do. Don't try to underestimate my profession either because I handle the bank account in your family and believe me that is no easy task."

"First off, your mother's name is Selena Marie Erasmus(A/N: Air-us-mus). She is married to your father, Donald William Erasmus. They are a rich pureblooded wizard family and their main estate is in England. Right now we are headed towards one of Hawaii's beautiful islands, Molokai. We shall be staying in the West Molokai Resort in beautiful homey cabins that each has their own 1 square mile yards surrounding them. During your stay you will be rooming with your family's closest friend."

"When we land, an Auror shall escort you to your car, and drive you to your cabin. When you get there, we shall give you the rest of the evening and tomorrow to settle in and view the island. Selena has requested you spend time with their friend and says that he is a very sweet boy. That night, a limo shall pick both of you up at eight in the evening and drive you to dinner where you shall meet your parents. I'll explain to you the rest of the trip then. Any questions?"

Hermione sat there somewhat stunned. She had never had a vacation so planned as this one seemed to be. Then again, she had never had the money to go on such a spendy one. Then there was the ordeal of meeting her parents. She knew deep down inside she wanted to meet them, but until that part was revealed, all the emotions that were left boiling on the surface would have to cool down. She didn't know what would happen when all her bottled up emotions came rushing out of her. Last time she had scared and burned her very best friend when they had gone haywire. She tried to imagine such an event with someone she didn't know and who was part of the wizarding world also. There would be no real excuse. Hermione didn't really like the thought of it. But she quickly decided she would figure it out when the time came.

Her mind then began to wander to the mystery family friend that Ms. Bitchy Little Know-it-all had been talking about. It was a man too. Maybe she knew him, though she highly doubted it. She didn't really have many friends in the rich, pureblood groups.

"Well, I guess how did I get here on the plane?" Hermione asked trying to get herself back to the conversation at hand.

"Your friend Miss Renan packed your bags and brought you here. You've been out, she said for an hour or two." She replied sounding slightly bored.

"How long until we arrive?" was the next question she asked.

"In about seven hours. The flight just began when you came to. My assistant and I shall leave immediately after our conversation though. You shall be alone with the family friend to give you two some chat time. Selena suggested it."

A look of question flashed over Hermione's eyes and before she could ask, Evette answered, "The plain is flown by magic. There are no pilots. Is that all?"

Hermione could tell that she wanted to leave desperately but she still had one more question that needed to be answered. "Where is the family friend? Am I meeting him there?" Ok, so maybe it was two questions.

Evette rolled her eyes impatiently and stood walking over towards the cockpit. Without even looking back she replied, "He's on the plane with you. Not sure where right now though. Would you like him to come here so you two can meet?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. Evette then proceeded to reach forward and grab a small microphone from the wall. Flipping a switch she quickly said into it, "Hey dragon boy, get your ass out here right now and meet Selena's daughter." Her voice echoed throughout the plane startling Hermione at first.

There was some commotion down the hall near the bathroom then a strong, deep voice yelled out, "I was sleeping woman! Let me get decent and I'll be out in second."

"Good enough for you?" Evette said agitated.

"Yup. Thanks," Hermione said with a fake smile set on her face. "You can leave now."

Evette glared daggers at her once more. If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead much to pleasure of Ms. Dorando. With a swish of her wand and single pop, she was gone. Soon another pop was heard from the cockpit where Evette's assistant must have been.

Hermione felt chills run up and down her spine. The man's voice she heard for some reason had set her on fire. His deep, sexy voice making shivers shoot throughout her small frame. She went over and sat down on the couch once again, waiting for him to enter the room.

A minute or two later she heard footfalls along the hall. She looked up to see him and her eyes locked with two very familiar grey ones. They began to change instantly to a deep blue and a smile crept across his face.

A soft whisper escaped her lips, unnoticed by the handsome man standing in front of her.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! Keep them coming!**


	4. To Fix a Broken Heart

**To Fix a Broken Heart**

"Now who might you be?" Malfoy said sexily as he walked over to Hermione. His blonde hair messily resting on his head, which to her was so much more of a turn on then the way he wore it at Hogwarts. Her gaze drifted down his body taking every part of him in. His chest was covered in a tight black t-shirt and he was wearing black baggy jeans. Her eyes went over every line of his rock hard chest and abs which were amazingly large, but not by too much. Around his neck hung a dragon pendent with a diamond eye. It was held up by an almost invisible, small silver chain.

She stood slowly, never breaking contact with his now ocean blue eyes. He began to circle her, his gaze flowing over her like molten lava, making her burn within. Her heartbeat quickened as he reached out and grazed her bare arm.

"_What the fuck is he touching me for? It's Draco Malfoy! He would never touch a muggle born if his life depended on it!" _She paused for a moment._ "But oh god, he's so hott."_

"Slightly tan, smooth skin," said Draco seductively. He stopped dead in front of her and took a step forward. As he did Hermione stepped back. She wasn't sure if she wanted him near her, but she wasn't sure enough that she was going to turn and leave. The truth was that even if she had wanted too, she probably wouldn't have been able.

"Beautiful honey brown eyes." Taking several more steps forward, she was almost against the wall. One more and she bumped against it. He quickly closed the distance to almost nothing. Lifting his hands up he cupped her face in them gently.

"Luscious, pouty lips," he said as his thumb brushed over them lightly. He began to slide his hand slowly down her side.

"Perfect curves." His hands drifted down to her butt and with a light squeeze he stated, "And one tight ass." Hermione's eyes bulged lightly from surprise when he did.

"_What does he think he's doing? Or better yet, why am I not doing anything to stop him?"_ Her last thought echoed through her head filling it with wonder. How did he have such a mental hold on her? Normally she would never allow such a thing,

His eyes then landed on her hair. "But that hair, where I have I seen it before?" He paused only for a second before looking back at her. "Besides that you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on." He leaned forward, so she could feel his breath mingle with hers. "May I steal a kiss?"

Before Hermione could reply, soft lips met hers in a gentle, innocent kiss. Sparks flew down her body and she shivered with in his grasp. He noticed and excitedly thought, _"So this is Selena's daughter? I bet I could get something more out of her then a little kiss." _He pulled back and smirked devilishly.

"So what's your name, beautiful? I've gotta put a name with that gorgeous face."

Hermione took control of her body once again and a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _"He doesn't know it's me! _Evil thoughts and idea's began to flow through her head. She could get him back. Sweet revenge was so close she could taste it. "_Oh I can get him good. I'll wipe that smirk right off his face!_"

She smiled dangerously and tilted her head down slightly. Placing her hand on his broad chest she began to push him back slowly, walking with him. She could feel his muscles flexing beneath her hand making her want to forget the whole plan and just have her way with him.

But Hermione was a bred fighter. One who was about to get her childhood nemesis back for all the years at Hogwarts he had teased her and called her mudblood. For all those years of looking so damn hott and making her want him. For making her fall in love with the enemy.

Hermione knew he wasn't evil. During the war he had made it very apparent that he wasn't under his father's, or Voldemort's rule. He stood beside Dumbledore with pride and ended up killing his own father in the battle. Dumbledore had told her that he even saved Harry's life by distracting Voldemort. In doing so, he gave Harry just enough time to Avada Kedevra the true enemy and finally bring peace to the wizarding world.

But it wasn't between him and the world right now. It was between Draco Malfoy, leader and sex god of Slytherin and Hermione Granger, Griffindor lioness, and brightest girl of her time.

Backing him up to where his calves were against the foot of the bed, her smile widened slightly. With a light shove he landed on his back slightly surprised, but excited none the less.

Hermione put each of her legs on either side of him, and slowly made her way up his body. As she passed his groin area, she could feel his ever hardening erection from her actions against his body. She tingled all over, and knew her body wanted him. Craved him, like she had never craved another. But Hermione's heart would never want such an egotistic pig. Would it?

"Naughty little girl aren't you?" Hermione's smile grew even wider. She reached his head and lightly grazed her lips over his. Teasing and enticing him. Making him want her, just like she wanted him. She couldn't deny that she did. But even more, she wanted to torment him, returning his past actions towards her. Torturing, teasing, and always leaving her wanting more.

She leaned back and sat down on his hardened member. A moan escaped his lips as she lightly grinded, making circular movements with her hips. His hands reached up and grasped her them, holding them firmly, as if to say "I want you."

They slowly rose to her waist bringing her shirt up along with them. He pulled her towards him and their lips met with intense passion. They craved each other, and Hermione was having difficulties staying focused. His kiss drove her up the walls. But still she slowly slipped her hands under the pillow, searching for her much needed savior.

He lightly licked her lower lip, as if asking for entrance. She wanted to permit it, but new if she did, she would never be able to complete her task. His hands quickly found their way to her ass and squeezed her gently, sending jolts through her body. Finally, her hand came in contact with the much wanted cold metal.

Reaching up to the head board she draped the handcuffs over the top and pulled the bottom of it through the coconut sized hole in the center. She slowly slid her arms down his sides and sat up. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and with a single fluid motion pulled it over his rock hard chest, chiseled-like face, and sexy blonde locks planting kisses on him the entire way up.

He stretched his arms above his head so they were parallel with bed and very close to the head board waiting for her to lift the shirt all the way off. Instead with a quick movement she clasped him in irons and hopped of his half naked body. She stood before him to view her handy work and smiled mischievously at his dazed, yet upset face.

"Why did you stop?" He gazed into her eyes for an answer when a look of anger flashed across them. Anger that had burned within her for years, waiting to be released. _"It can't be," _he thought with bewilderment eminent in his expression. "Who are you, beautiful?"

That anger seared up once again, but she held it back, afraid of what might happen. "Beautiful, now is it? Quite a dramatic change from mudblood. It might take some time to get used to." She spun on her heel, and walked down the hall towards the bathroom leaving the very dazed, sprung, and over all just pissed off Draco Malfoy handcuffed to a bed. She stepped in and slammed the door hard, making the sound echo throughout the cabin.

"_Shows that bastard what a real witch can do..."_

* * *

"_How can that be Granger?"_ Malfoy thought unpleasantly. He sat on the bed helpless, unless he wanted to break the headboard. Unfortunately, he had left his wand in the kitchen, where he was sleeping. 

"_Such a stunning woman could never be that headstrong, hoity toity bookworm from Hogwarts! She doesn't seem the same as she was then, though. Not only her looks, but her attitude."_

As much as he hated to admit it, her new, fierier personality turned him on like no one else ever had, and all she had done was touch him. He couldn't even begin to explain how he felt when her lips had met is. And she had denied him to deepen the kiss! No woman had ever denied him and he wasn't sure that he liked it. Then again, when she had looked at him that dangerous way, her eyes had begun to shimmer like stars leaving him defenseless.

Draco Malfoy was a leader in everything, including anything sexual activities with the opposite sex. It had started out that way too. But as soon as he had kissed her, she had taken him over. Controlling his every move, his every action. She was the dominate one and he had loved every second of it.

"It wasn't even a French kiss!" He said aloud. Frustrated, he yanked at his bindings and glared at the hall entrance as if she were there. "Damnit Granger," he said to himself.

"_I guess it's not Granger anymore though. Erasmus, is it now?"_

"Hermione Erasmus," he said slowly and softly, as if he was tasting it, seeing if it fit. He was slightly shocked. He never thought that Granger would ever have the last name of the richest pureblood family ever. It practically made her a princess of the wizarding world. He certainly never expected that. Not even in his wildest dreams.

She was the only girl in their entire age group that he hadn't bedded by the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts. He had been known as the Slytherin Sex God, an expert at his craft. He wanted no girl, except one. Every girl wanted him, except one. And everyone believed the only reason he hadn't gone for her was because he didn't want her. But that was so far from the truth.

The truth was, that he never had wanted to be the evil, headstrong, leader everyone accused him of being. He was a lover, not a fighter. In the early mornings after his unwanted, but accustomed female guest had left, he would spend his time reading, or writing in his journal. He had the second best marks in his grade, and hated Professor Snape and his cruelty towards the Griffindors. But because of his father, his more gentle side was never to be shown to any other then his beloved mother, Narcissa.

There was one more truth though. In his years of pestering, and hurting the little mudblood, he had come to look forward to seeing her face. Hearing her voice, although it was never in a pleasant tone when talking to him. He had fallen for the Griffindor lioness. He wanted her, but couldn't have her, which made him torture her even more. He hated himself for it, but did it despite himself.

During the summer after he had left Hogwarts, his father had been taken to Azkaban for killing Narcissa, his mother. She had wanted what was best for her son and gave up her life trying to stop Lucius from forcing Draco to get the Dark mark.

He was left alone in the world and he was forever tortured by witnessing his mother's death. He had awoken many nights screaming in a cold sweat from the nightmares that haunted his sleeping hours. He had to get his mind off her and one of his attempts was to enter the nightlife of the wizarding world.

One night, at one of the grand balls at the Erasmus estate, he began chatting with a wise older woman that absolutely captivated him. Not in sexual way, but as a motherly figure. She had comforted him in mere seconds of his grief that had lasted almost a year. She took him under her wing that night, and brought him back to reality. Showing him the truth about the world and blandly pointing out his wrong doings.

He loved how she seemed to have seen everything that was to be seen, and how she knew the pain of the world as if she had once supported it on her elegant shoulders. Ever since then, she had been like a mother to him, and he a son to her. Not until he was about to leave did he learn that she was Selena Erasmus. Literally the leader of all the pureblooded wizards in the world, she was like a queen. He thought back to that night, as he often did, when she had showed him the world.

**Flash Back**

"_Have you ever been in love, Mr. Malfoy?" She had said so eloquently, the words rolling off her tongue like music. She was looking at him so intently, that he felt no desire to lie to her like he had so many other times._

"_Once," he said quietly, almost a whisper. They were on a balcony that over looked her beautiful garden and orchard. He tensely gazed towards it, but never really looked at it, but into his minds eye, remembering._

"_She was beautiful, and perfect in every way. That is a lot for me to say, Selena. I…" he paused hesitantly, "…I have bedded many women, whether I'm proud of it or not, I have, without caring for a single one. As a matter of fact, I slept with every woman in my year, except her."_

_She looked at him knowingly, as if she already understood, yet she urged him forward. Her slightly wrinkled, delicate face was shining in the moonlight. She seemed to be growing younger its glow, but he knew it was impossible. "Why not her, Draco?"_

_He looked down. Memories flashed back to him of all the times he had hurt her. Of the many tears she had shed because of him. Because of the terrible things he had said to her. _

"_She was a muggle born girl. And back then…back then I was still under the influence of my father. He had me brainwashed as if muggle borns were the lowest form of life on the planet. I know now that it is not true, but then I didn't think for myself. I was just another minion of my father. Following his orders like a soldier, and hanging off his every word. Because of his opinion, I treated her as if she was filth, and nothing more. And that is exactly what I thought of her."_

"_But in our seventh year, everything changed. Lucius was gone the entire summer before it, leaving me with only my mother. She had always brought out the best in me, and with him gone, it had really begun to show through. When school started, I looked at her a new way." _

_A tear slowly ran down his cheek as he looked out over the orchards, trying to be weak. "She was truly beautiful. She was kind, but fiery to all who hurt others. The moment I saw her, I made myself a promise to show her how I had changed. But things never had worked out."_

"_I went to her on the trip there and unfortunately one other from the Slytherin house followed. I entered her compartment, which was also occupied by her two best friends. They hated me, and there faces had shown it. I had asked to speak to her alone, but they would not permit it. I had even called her by her first name, which before then had never happened. My friend had then called her something horrible for not going and stomped out of the room. For what he had said, I got the evil glares. But the worst of it was seeing a single tear run down her saddened face." His face now glistened with tears and for the first time since his mother died, he cried. _

"_She told me to go away and turned away to weep. With that, I left. I couldn't stand to see her cry, and I didn't know how to fix such a doomed situation. I wanted her so much, and the hatred I had for myself, was constantly directed towards her. She was unattainable because of what had happened, so I let it all out on her. So she hated me even more, while I loved her with everything that I had."_

_Selena reached out and took him in her strong arms. She held him close to her, and let him weep onto her shoulder. He cried for hours, but she never made him stop, or made him leave._

_When he had finally stopped he said, "I have only been love once. I don't think I'll ever love again." He began to walk away when a small hand was placed on his arm. He turned and looked back into her knowing, honey-brown eyes. _

"_You will find love again, young Draco. You have a long life ahead of you. But to go on, you must mend all that is broken, including your love for Hermione." She smiled gently. "But to fix a broken heart, you must first face the past, and embrace it. Showing emotion is not weakness Draco, it is human, and the only way for you to grow."_

_Wonder filled his eyes. He had never said Hermione's name, yet she knew it. He glanced down for only a second to absorb what she had said, and when he looked back up, she was gone._

**End Flash Back**

He looked at the ground, and held back the tears that had wanted to break free from his eyes since that night. He knew that he had to fix things. He knew not how Selena could see that it would happen, but she had all the same. It was time that he showed emotion. It was time that he told her the truth.

* * *

She sat there on the sink, with her face in her lap, trying to stay calm. She could feel herself growing weaker by the second. She wanted to run back in there and tell him of her feelings. Of her love for him years back. She wanted to tell him why she had done what she did. She mostly just wanted to finish what she started. His body called to her, and she didn't want to hide for the rest of her life. 

A light sound drew her from her thoughts. It almost sounded like her mumble, but it was too soft to be understood. Then she heard it again. It was like a whisper now.

"Granger?"

She heard it clearly that time. It was him. Draco Malfoy was calling to her. She was going to go to him, whether or not she wanted to. His voice was soft and gentle. She had only heard it that way once before. But he had hurt her that day. She wondered what he would do now.

She carefully opened the door and walked down the hall. She leaned against the wall facing away from him, so she could not be seen and waited. A second later, he called out her name again. It sounded almost pleadingly.

She stuck her head around the corner and stared at him, lying there on the bed. He looked up and their eyes met. Their minds seemed to connect and she could feel sadness pouring from his very soul.

His lips parted and he breathed in deeply. His eyes had changed to a bright green. In almost a whisper, he began the long process to repair his heart, and unknowingly to him, hers.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry about Draco loosing his image people. It may seem like it, but his normal self will be back soon. But first the whole I'm sorry thing...Read the next chapter!...When I post it...Read and Review! Loves!**


	5. The Protector Returns

**The Protector Returns**

Hermione stared at the man before her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard leave his mouth. Was it possible that her once sworn enemy was apologizing to her?

"You're…you're what?" she said, confusion and disbelief eminent in her voice. He looked so sad, and regretful she felt a pang of pity within herself. Waves of remorse hit her, and she wasn't sure how she felt them.

He looked away, unable to hold her gaze. It hurt him too much to stare into her soft honey brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For hitting on me?" She said slightly confused. Could he be apologizing for their years at Hogwarts where he treated her like mudblood filth?

"No," His head dropped and his eyes shut tightly, afraid of the tears that had formed and now brimming his silver eyes, "For everything that I've done."

His words seemed to be weighing down on her shoulders, making it almost impossible to stand. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it as he continued his speech.

"In the past, I was controlled by my father. I was his mindless minion, hanging off his every word. Knowing his beliefs and living them, I was the perfect example of a wanna-be Death Eater. But the truth was I never really wished to be one. Always in the back of my mind I knew that it was the wrong path and eventually someone helped me realize it. What I did to you for all those years was wrong, and I apologize for it. My actions were rash, rude, and completely out of line. I'm sorry."

Hermione stared straight ahead of her, looking at nothing, but thinking about everything. Why was he apologizing to her now? Maybe he really wanted to set things straight with her. Maybe he had really changed.

"_Or maybe…"_

"You're just saying all of this to shag me, aren't you?" She said jumping up and walking towards him. "You just want sex! I should have known you would never change! You're just like you were at Hogwarts, going from woman to woman. Well let me tell you something Malfoy, I'm no slut." She was inches from his face now, glaring at his now, confused and angered face.

"That's not it all, I really am sorry!

"Right, whatever. If it's not that it's something else…" She paused thinking while he stared at her in disbelief. He surely hadn't planned it going this way, but Hermione was obviously full of surprises.

"I know! You want me to release you. Draco Malfoy handcuffed to a bed without his wand and too headstrong to beg so he tries to trick the brightest girl of their time. Right. Good luck on that boy!" Laughing she went and sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm not apologizing to get out of this situation. Why can't you just except the fact that I'm sorry!" He said look at her pleading.

"You're just trying to weasel your way out of another bad situation. Besides, I always more thought of you as a ferret, then anything else." She smiled smugly.

"What the fuck is your problem? Can't you just accept that I'm sorry for my wrongs and let it be?"

"What do mean what the fuck is **my** problem! What's yours! You spend all these years harassing, tormenting, and just straight out hurting me and my friends and then just say sorry and expect me to believe, let alone forgive you? Life's not that easy."

"I know life's not that easy Granger. Lucius killed my mother right in front of me, for Merlin's sake. I know."

She opened her mouth to say something, but paused. She had never heard about how his mother died. Sure, it was in the papers that Lucius had killed his wife, but there was no real description about it, just a little article in the corner of the quibbler.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione's voice was full of understanding. Though she had never witnessed her parents die, learning that they were related only by some legal documents, made them practically cease to exist. Her life had been a lie. Her adopted parents had lied to her, her entire life and Merlin did it hurt.

Plus, she had seen how Harry had reacted to Sirius's death. How he had almost let himself rot away in his room, drowning in depression and woe. It had scared her so much that she had invited him to stay at her house with her, while her family went on their vacation to Jamaica.

Her parents never knew about it though. They had been gone two weeks and Harry had been there since an hour after they had gone and left an hour before they returned. It had been a very…interesting visit.

He looked at her once more, seeing if she was truly sorry about his mother. Wondering if she really did care that she had died. Her face was as solid as a rock, not giving way any emotion. But her eyes glistened with tears that wanted to break free. Was she crying for him? He felt his eyes begin to water and looked away sharply.

"Besides, I wasn't asking you to forgive me. I just wanted to throw that out there." He said quietly.

Silence drifted over them in a thick blanket. It was an awkward silence, where neither could think of anything to say, or had the courage to speak. Both looking away from each other. Two idiots in love, but afraid confide in the other truth.

Finally Draco spoke in a quiet but harsh voice still looking away, "Will you take these cuffs off me or are you just going to leave me like this?"

Hermione stared at him for what seemed like forever, contemplating what she should do. Obviously uncertain about the whole ordeal, she decided that if she let him loose, she might not be able to control herself. Even if it was Malfoy, she knew she wanted him, and had wanted him since their 3rd year.

"I'm going to leave you like that," she said standing up. "Hope you don't mind too much." She walked over to the couch and laid down, her head closest to the bed. "For now I'm going to take a nap, I suggest you do too. We have a long flight ahead of us."

"Oh, hell no. You're not going to leave me like this. Let me go damnit!" he said angrily. She couldn't do this to him. They were fine a second ago, he was she sure she would let him go. "What the fuck brought this on?"

"I don't have a key. Sleep well." With that she smiled and rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Draco just stared at her. Did she just snub him? Snub Draco Malfoy! Sure, with her family's last name she could ignore anyone she pleased, but he was not used to being ignored and he did not tolerate it. This girl was turning his world upside down, and he had only been with her for an hour. Damn, she had changed. 

"_She's so beautiful just laying there."_ He thought to himself pleasantly. Her face was calm and clear, like nothing in world was wrong, which technically was true. She knew so little right now about the troubles beyond their world that it made him laugh aloud. As he did she stirred so he abruptly stopped, not wanting to wake her.

He leaned over her, his dragon pendant hanging right above her head. The diamond in it began to glow a beautiful white, then changed to a deep crimson. He bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. In her sleep she smiled and ran her tongue over her lips.

"Draco…" she said softly, almost moaning his name. He smiled happily. She was dreaming of him, and by the sound of it, it was a dream that he would like to make a reality. He decided to have fun with the situation that had arisen.

"Yes, Gra-Hermione?"

"Say it…" He tilted his head to the side still smiling, kissing her once again on the forehead. "Say what, darling?"

"Tell me you want me."

His smile drooped slightly and he could feel his emotions rising from within the depths of his heart. This was really going to be interesting. "I want you more then I've wanted anything, or anyone else."

"Tell me you need me."

He kissed her again and rested his forehead on hers. "Without you I would die."

"Tell me you love me."

He paused. Could he even say it? "I…I love you, Hermione. I love you. More then life itself."

She smiled and snuggled against the couch.

"I love you too."

He stared at her in amazement. He felt like jumping for joy, but remembered it was only a dream. "If only…If only it wasn't a dream. If only I could say it to her conscious face. If only she would love him back."

"_But 'if only' is just regret trying to hold to the present." _(A/N: You can quote Aften Pankiewicz for that one. I am personally very proud of it. It just came out! ...Sorry, back to the story)

He looked back over at her. She looked peaceful but her eyes were moving quickly beneath her eyelids. She rolled over, so she was lying on her back and her hands were making a circle in her lap. She chin tilted up and he lips parted slightly. She started muttering three words, over and over.

"Ne'ro rae levendti…(A/N: nee-row ray leh-vehnd-tee)." Her eyes opened and they glowed a pitch black. Within her palms, a small purple black spark appeared. It formed into a ball, making the room turn dark as all the lights went out. It began to grow getting larger and larger every time she repeated those words. Little bolts of what seemed like lightning shot from it, hitting random objects in the room, leaving them slightly burnt or melted. A loud sound was pounding through the room, like thunder with explosions every once in a while.

"_It can't be her power…can it? She's so powerful…What if she draws out too much? Could she really be here?…Oh shit. She'll kill us both."_

"Damnit," he said. He quickly scooted back to get slack from his restraints. He needed to reach the necklace around his neck. As soon as it was in his grasp he yelled aloud, "In the name of Guardian and Instructor of the 13th Enchantress, I command you to cease!"

The ball of power in her hands faded and disappeared as did the loud noise that had filled the plane's main cabin. Her body became limp and her eyes closed.

"_She needs to start her training…immediately."_

"It really is her…she has finally returned," he said almost disbelievingly. He laid back onto the headboard so his hands could rest on his stomach and stared at the ceiling. It really was her. It was _rae levendti_. The protector…

Closing his eyes he soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

There was silence. Complete and utter silence. Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around the cabin. She could no longer feel the strum of the engine beneath her and rose slowly. She walked over to where Draco was sleeping and snoring lightly. She reached over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Malfoy?" He didn't move. She tapped him again. Nothing. She put both hands on his chest and shook him. "Wake up! The plane's stopped."

He flinched lightly at his her touch and she smiled. She reached in towards his stomach and drew her fingers softly over his bare skin. He flinched and laughed in his sleep.

"_So the all powerful Draco Malfoy is ticklish?"_ She quickly thought of an idea.

She left him lying there and walked down the hall, taking a left and found herself in a small kitchen. The walls were black and everything seemed miniature. She began opening cabinets and drawers looking for the needed items. Opening the small, black fridge, she saw her much desired weapons. Pulling out a can and a small container, she shut the fridge and went back to the main cabin.

Draco was just how she had left him. She placed the container on the edge of the bed, uncapped and shook the can of whip cream hard. With a huge smile plastered to her face she squirted some into his open palm and again drew her finger across him.

This time, his hand rose and smacked down on the place she had touched him, making a squishing sound. He pulled his hand off his stomach and placed it back on the bed, leaving a long smear of whip cream across his pail skin.

Hermione giggled quietly and refilled his hand. This time, skimming her fingertips over his lips, he slapped his face with his hand and let out a yelp of surprise.

"What the fuck…" He stopped and rubbed the white fluff off his eyes. Opening them he saw Hermione, laughing uncontrollably. "What was that for?" he asked frustrated, but all she did was keep giggling.

"You….should…have…seen…your…face," she said through fits of laughter. "Priceless."

"You want to see something priceless?" He grinned mischievously, and his eyes sparkled with danger. "I'll give you priceless." With one swift movement he had snatched up her abandoned whip cream can and had spewed it all over her face.

Hermione screamed playfully and went to wrestle the can from him but to no avail. With his strong physique he easily pulled her on top of him smashing the cream that was one his stomach between them.

"You got it on my clothes!" She laid her chin on his chest, looking up at him annoyed and highly surprised.

"Yes I did. What ya going to do about it?" He said smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

"I could seduce you again." She said in a come-hither voice. "Then leave you wanting more."

"You think you can seduce me?" It came out jokingly, almost in a laugh.

"I did it before." She slid up his bare chest sexily, letting her body rub against him. Her face was now mere inches away from his, and his eyes were turning a vibrant blue.

"You caught me off guard," he said quietly, concentrating on not getting aroused, "It won't happen again."

"You know what gives you away?" He tilted his head to the side, a silent gesture for her to tell him. "Your eyes. They change color with your mood. Blue is obviously horny. Green, I believe is sad. And all those years at Hogwarts with grey eyes, I know its hatred maybe even resentment."

He looked at her face as it seemed to sadden with the past. "What color are they now?"

She smiled enticingly and dipped her head to kiss his chin to answer his question. After doing so, she slowly licked up his face, creating a line of clear skin down the middle of it. Over his lips and nose, between his eyes and over his forehead she went. She made sure to linger on his lips, circling over them with her tongue several times.

She heard a light moan escape his lips and she smiled proud of herself. Pulling back, she stared into his eyes.

"Seducing me again won't hurt anyone," he said softly.

She leaned down and her lips met his lightly. She moved up his body even more so she was sitting directly in his lap. She could feel his arousal against her inner thigh which turned her on even more.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled her shirt over her head. She reached over to the container that she had brought with her, and pulled out a cherry. Pulling out the stem, and placing it on her tongue, she winked at him. He smiled at her and cocked one eyebrow up.

"Naughty, Granger, naughty and Merlin, do I love it." She dove back towards him, crashing onto his lips fervently, passing the cherry into his mouth. He smiled in the kiss.

"I guess I'm not the only one turned on here, am I Granger?" Her reply was a passionate kiss as her hands roamed over his chest and up into his hair. He lightly drew his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance once more. This time, she parted them and he gratefully dove into her mouth.

He tasted her, and loved the cinnamon flavor she seemed to possess. Massaging his tongue against hers, she moaned into his mouth. He never wanted that moment of hot passion to stop, but all good things come to an end. Unfortunately, this one sooner then expected.

Unnoticed by them, the door to outside opened, and their escort walked in. "Sorry I'm late…" Hermione's head shot up and turned towards the very familiar voice. She saw a tall, tan man in a long, red wizarding robe. His jet black hair was shooting at all angles and his face contorted in anger and disgust. She looked back at Draco, with a look of guilt and sexual frustration on her face.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: I love anticipation! Please read and review! And no, Hermione is not the goddess Pele, or any of her decendents...**


	6. Hateful Revenge with Loving Plans

**Hateful Revenge with Loving Plans**

Harry stared at her with bewilderment. His cheeks were growing a deep crimson red, almost the same as Ron's 'angry face'. He was obviously pissed off, but what else could be expected?

"Fuck…" Hermione repeated softly, just loud enough for herself and Draco to understand. At this he grinned, licking his lips seductively.

"Fuck? That sounds like a good idea. I like your thinking Miss Granger." He said loudly, making sure Harry could hear. Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She stood, and walked over to Harry uncertain on what to do.

Hermione hadn't seen Harry since the war and had kept in touch with him scantily. Before Voldemort's attack, an ilk of love had formed between them that they thought was inseparable. But because of the attacks, Harry became worried for her safety and decided that it was best that their relationship should be temporarily distinguished in hopes of him having no undesired weaknesses.

After their somewhat sweet-tempered breakup, they had parted ways with a single promise that he would find her again as soon as the war had ended. But when it did, Harry never came looking. He never even wrote, leaving Hermione in a state of pain, confusion and woe.

When he finally decided to write two years later, he was so focused on his job that keeping a healthy conversation through post was nigh impossible. Becoming the head Auror at the Ministry, he had begun taking on only the jobs with highest importance which sadly meant he would be absent from weeks to months at a time. During which, he was strictly prohibited from having any contact with the outside world.

Their past relationship was never spoken of during their conversations, which made Hermione somewhat relieved. He had caused her much pain and planned on evading it at any cost. She made herself a promise never to have a more then friendship with him and found that their love had faded.

Hermione's head then exploded with questions. What was he doing here now, of all times? Was this job of the highest importance? She highly doubted it. Looking at him, she noticed hurt had formed in his eyes.

He seemed frozen in time. He just stared at her horrified and pain filled, like Hermione had just cheated on him with his best friend. She reached out to him gently, trying to touch his arm, unsure of what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but she had a feeling he wanted more then that. "Harry?"

He shook his head and looked over at Draco, then back at Hermione. His eyes filled with anger once again and he stepped forward pointing his finger straight at her face accusingly.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you, me showing up here. It would get us back together as friends. Maybe even finish up what we started before the war." His eyes were watering and his voice wavering. "But instead I come here, and find out my best friend has been fucking the enemy?"

"Been trying too is more like it." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for interrupting." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione looked back at him and growled. She was truly getting frustrated with this know-it-all prat and wanted to do nothing more then fuck him and then pound his big, fat head into a crisp. But both of those would come later, after she had sorted all this out. She turned back to Harry.

Hermione stared straight into his eyes and saw something far worse then pain or anger; pure disappointment. "Hermione…I still love you. You aren't going out with him…are you?"

Her heart sank, and a lump formed in her small throat. She shook her head lightly. She felt a pang of hurt from deep within her, and she turned away unable to meet his gaze. He had hurt her, how could things ever be the same? She didn't want to be together again, but how could she say no to her best friend?

"You hurt me, Harry. Truly, and deeply hurt me."

He looked down at the ground shamefully and scuffed his foot against it. He knew he had, and hoped that it wouldn't matter. "Hermione…I messed up. I should have come to find you straight away…but I just couldn't. I was afraid that you would have forgotten about me. Maybe even forgotten my promise. I was so nervous and scared that fear took me over. No matter how hard I tried to forget you, I never felt complete again. I need you. I'm so sorry. I want to finish what we had started before. What do you say?"

"How cute. Potty and Granger. What a darling little couple. If you don't mind excusing me but I need to go vomit now."

Hermione glared at him and she felt a wave of anger leave her, heading straight towards his large form. "Shut up!" she barked at him. The moment the wave hit him, his mouth shut tightly, giving him McGonagall's pursed lips. She stared at him a little stunned.

_"What the hell?" _

Despite these occurrences, when Hermione looked back at Harry, his eyes were still glued to her face. She realized she still hadn't said anything and knew she had to.

"Harry…It's been a long time. Things have changed and I with them. I'm not the same person I once was and I'm never going back. But I guess if you're willing to except that, we can try again." He smiled happily and jumped forward to embrace her. She had hoped that it would make him rethink the whole idea but obviously it hadn't. She stuck her hand up to stop him and stared straight into his eyes. "But not as we were before."

Muffled laughing came from behind them, and Hermione turned around once again. There was Draco rolling around in his handcuffs, laughing his ass off with his mouth glued shut. And since it was closed, he had to laugh through his nose causing a fit of snorts. His face was turning a deep purplish red from the lack of air. It was a site to see and under normal circumstances she would have taken a picture. But there was still the task at hand as Harry questioned her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not your girlfriend. I have no affiliation with you other then a future date, if or when you ask me. I am free to see other people as long as we are only dating. Got it?" Harry's immense smile shrank slightly but he nodded eagerly none the less.

She sighed. _"Nothing can change his mind, can it?"_

"Now that everything's settled, would you please excuse Malfoy and me? We need to…" she looked down at her whip cream smeared, shirtless body and blushed deeply realizing she was still half naked, "uh…clean up."

Harry smiled and took her small hand in his. He pulled it slowly up to his face never breaking eye contact with her. He kissed the back of her hand, and she looked to the side blushing. But Draco saw that it wasn't a look of bashfulness on her face but slight disgust. She obviously was over him. He smirked.

Taking his chance, Harry looked over her shoulder and smiled proudly at Draco. He replied by flipping him off and rolling over to face away from them.

"I'll be waiting outside." Harry turned and walked out closing the door behind him, his red robes flowing lightly.

The moment he was out of view, Hermione spun around and stalked towards Draco, anger in her eyes.

"Stand up!" She bellowed, as another wave shot out of her body. Her eyes now shifted to black and wind whipped around her. The shackles on Draco's wrists shattered as his whole body lurched up into a standing position in the front of the bed putting not even a foot between the two.

"Explain yourself!" His mouth popped open and he frowned annoyed, but knowingly.

"I don't have to explain myself." He said kindly. He reached out and stoked her cheek with his thumb. He looked into her white eyes as he slowly saw little honey brown circles growing within them.

"Why not?" She was calmer, but still angry.

"Because I'm not who you're angry at."

She took a deep breath. As she did, the wind died and her eyes went completely back to normal. She stared at the ground for a second, then shot forward and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him into a tight hug.

Draco stood there awkwardly with his hands out away from her, unsure what to do. He had never really been the type to hug and comfort girls.

"What's happening to me?" She said into his skin. He felt her shudder and his chest grow wet. She was crying. He placed his hands on her waist and held her lightly, cooing softly to calm her nerves.

"I'm so scared. Everything is happening so quickly. I'm adopted. You come back and apologize. Harry comes back and tells me he's still in love with me. And…I'm doing things…" She pulled back just enough to gaze in his eyes. "Strange things…" She looked at him with question. "You know what's going on, don't you?"

Draco looked away. He nodded slightly and she looked back down. After a second of awkward silence she raised up on her toes and placed a kiss on his chin, since it was all she could reach.

"Will you tell me?" He looked down at her into her tear stained eyes.

Kissing her forehead he replied, "It's not for me to do. I told your mother I would wait for her. She is to tell you."

"Oh." Was all she said. He released her slowly and went to the kitchen where he had been sleeping before. When he found his wand he walked back to Hermione. She was fiddling with the shattered handcuffs with a scared, but fascinated look on her face. He muttered a spell and flicked his wand making all the whip cream in the room disappear including off their clothes.

He bent over and picked up her tiny shirt and handed it to her. She nodded a thanks and pulled it on. He smirked as he looked at the writing and commented.

"Love the shirt baby, but it looked better on the floor." She giggled at his statement and walked over to the door placing her hand on it gently. He grabbed his shirt and tucked it into his pocket.

She waited for him to join her next to the exit before asking, " Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" With that she opened the door letting the blinding light of the sun pour down on her. They walked down the stairs to the ground and paused to look around. Well, at least Hermione did.

The airport was very small and primitive compared to the ones that she had seen, but it was beautiful none the less. Palm trees lined the runway and the scent of tropical flowers floated in the warm air. The sky was growing a beautiful purplish pink which meant the sun was setting.

In front of her, waited a luxurious white limo. Harry stood at the back door, waiting to open it for them. She walked over to him smiling in a light, awkward way. He just grinned happily, obviously blind to Hermione's uncomfortable expression. She quickly hopped in to avoid his gaze.

"Malfoy? Are you coming?" She said from inside the car.

"Yes." He said as he walked forward towards the car.

"Good. I don't feel like being alone." She said weakly. At this Harry glared at Draco who simply smirked and hopped in nearly getting the door slammed on his ankles.

It was silent for several very painful minutes until Draco finally spoke up.

"You know, that really pisses Potty off." She looked over and glared.

"First of all, it's Potter, second, what are you talking about?" Her face seemed slightly unaware of the jealousy she had caused Harry, but Draco could see past that and into her eyes. They showed proud content.

"Don't try to be so innocent Granger. I know you're not, I'm not blind." She looked away for a second, her lips forming into a smug smile.

"You don't really want to date him, do you?" He said incredulously. "Ha! Pothead's going to love being rejected by his own best friend." She looked back at him and tried to stifle a smile but to no avail.

"He's just so much of an idiot. Sometimes I just can't help but hate his sorry, job-absorbed ass…"

_"So what if I made him jealous on purpose. He deserves the pain for what he put me through…"_ She looked at him as an idea formed in her head.

"What if you pretended to go out with me?" She tilted her head to the side he eyes wide with enthusiasm. Draco looked at her questionably and she continued.

"Well, I obviously don't want to date him."

He scooted towards her cutting her off. "I knew it!"

"Anyways," she said putting a finger on his lips to silence him, "I was wondering if you would ask me to be your girlfriend. Not for real though. It's just pretend so he will leave me alone." He seemed doubtful so she slid over so her knees were touching his. Pouting her lip, she said sexily, "Please?"

Draco stared at her beautiful face in awe. How could he feel so light headed when all that was happening was a girl looking at him? And it was Granger, damnit! It would be a good chance for him to get to know and train her without her knowing though. Plus, he might get a little extra out of the whole deal. Like…I don't know, sex? Frankly, he was excited but didn't want to show it for weird manly reasons.

"Well…How would we go about starting this?" He said in a stern voice.

Hermione smiled happily and put her hands on his knees excited. "How about when we get out at the hut thingy mabober, you kiss me and ask me to go out with you."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Hut thingy mabober?"

She squinted her eyes at him. "What?"

He looked down for a second and laughed lightly to himself. Going back to subject at hand he said, "I don't think that will work."

She frowned. "Why won't it? It's a good plan!"

He grinned at her as she lightly squeezed his knee. He felt so powerless with her there, like he would do anything to please her. "Well that doesn't seem convincing enough. He probably would still go after you anyways."

She sighed and looked down. He was right. Harry wouldn't care if she was going out with Draco at all. In fact, he'd just try and come between them. She put her head in her hands and growled angrily.

"Damnit! What can I do?" She looked up at him pleadingly and a spot within him melted. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were against hers in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, but so filled with care, and wanting to be cared for, it scared him.

She was shocked. It was so gentle and unexpected that she purred into the kiss. He took it as a good thing and placed his hand on her face lightly. He never deepened the kiss though he wanted too. She was already confused enough it felt like he would be taking advantage of her. But if she was the one being forward, he wouldn't exactly resist.

Unknown to him, Hermione was thoroughly agitated because of his lack of intensity. She wanted sex, and she wanted it now. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she broke the kiss and pushed him back onto the seat so he was sitting straight up. He had a shocked look on his face but his eyes were a sapphire blue. She knew he loved it, and she could and would make him love it even more.

With a quick movement she was sitting on his lap, a leg on either side of him. He smiled playfully and couldn't help but reach out and put both hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She kissed him harder this time, crashing her lips against his. He made the kiss deeper by sliding his tongue into her mouth, massaging it against her own.

He played with the bottom of her shirt drawing his fingers over her exposed back. She whimpered, wanting him to remove it from her. He quickly did so throwing it across the car. Their lips met again and Draco began to fiddle with her bra snap. She gasped as it unhooked and her bare flesh was exposed to the air.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and cupped her firm breasts, staring at them greedily. Bringing his mouth to one he sucked, licked and nibbled at it, making circles with the tip of his tongue. He made her moan desperately and tilt her head back in ecstasy. He went to the other and repeated the process as her hands went to his hair holding him close.

His fingers trailed down her stomach and found the button to her pants. Just as he was about to snap it open, the car came to a halt.

"Fuck," Hermione said disappointedly, obvious anger in her voice. She hadn't had sex in the last couple months and it was driving her crazy. Just when she's about to get something, she is again interrupted by reality.

"I've been trying to!" Draco said undeniably just as pissed off and sexually frustrated as she was. She heard the door open to the front compartment and she dove for her bra and shirt. Sadly, once again she found herself putting her clothes back on, instead of having sex. She mumbled unpleasant things about Harry and everyone in the world trying to deprive her of such a wonderful pleasure.

Draco on the other hand was enjoying himself, watching her fumble with her clothes and cursing everyone. She was really horny and he loved the way it pissed her off not being able to relieve herself. Sure, he was also very needy at the time. But at least watching her took his mind off the large, ignored erection pressing against the zipper of his pants.

"Oh shit. We never came up with a plan! Maybe…" But she was cut off as she heard someone fiddling with the doorknob.

The door opened and once again they were both blinded by light.

"We're here." Harry said uncomfortably. Draco hopped out, and the now messily dressed Hermione after him. Just as Harry was about to shut the door, Draco realized he didn't have his wand.

"I forgot my wand! Hold up." He climbed back inside and looked around for it.

"Come on Malfoy. It's not as if you're married to it or anything." Hermione put her hands on her hips as she spoke. Draco paused for a moment and smiled devilishly as a quick plan concocted in his head.

_"Hell yes. This'll do it!" _With a swish of his wand, and few mumbled words a tiny red box appeared in his large hand. Smiling he stuck it in his pocket and got out of the car. Walking over to Hermione he glanced back to make sure Potty was watching, and to his pleasure he was.

They both looked at the one story house lying before them. It was light tan color and had a large lawn and palm trees surrounding its sides. Behind it, off to the side, a large pool could be seen in the shape of a pineapple. Behind them and the dirt road the limo was parked on, was the ocean. It was crystal clear and sparkling majestically. Hermione awed at it and Draco merely smiled.

Taking his chance, Draco faced towards Hermione and took her hand in his. She looked at him with slight confusion in her face.

"Darling, there is something we need to talk about." He said sweetly.

"Darling?" Harry said disgustedly.

She paused a moment then smiled lightly remembering what they had talked about in the limo.

_"But I thought he said it wouldn't work?" _

"We've known each other since the first day of Hogwarts, and I feel that after I left my prejudice behind me, that we have grown very close." She nodded, not know why he was talking for so long. "I've decided that we are ready for the next level of relationship."

"Next level!" Harry's voice grew louder and he took several steps towards them, hands in tight fists.

Draco knelt down on one knee and pulled the small red box out of his pocket. Raising it above his head he said, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?

He popped open the box, and there in it sat a beautiful white gold ring. In the center, was a pink, heart shaped diamond. Hermione gasped and stared at him dumbfounded.

"MARRY!" Harry was only a foot away now, staring at Hermione's face. Draco smiled at her warmly, playing the part perfectly. She looked down at him into his eyes and saw satisfaction hidden within their now grey globes.

"Of course." She said smiling innocently. Draco jumped up and slid the ring onto her delicate finger. He grabbed her hand and spun her towards him, dipping her as he did. He kissed her gently and tilted her back up. Placing his hand on her waist, both of them stared at the now speechless Harry Potter.

"You...him...marry...what the..." He said in gasps. His face was flushed, and he was bent over trying to support his own weight on his knees. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head showing only white. He plummeted towards the ground, landing in a heap with a loud thud.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this one is the longest one I've written. I feel accomplished. 5 chapters! Yay...I know a lot of people are reading my story from the hit list on the fourth chapter, but not many are reviewing. Please READ & REVIEW! It would make me so happy!**


	7. The Path of Eternity

**The Path of Eternity**

"Malfoy, what did you do to my luggage?" Hermione said slightly perturbed as she glanced down at the vast amount of unfamiliar clothes that were currently sprawled across her bed.

"I didn't do anything to your precious crap…What happened to it?" Draco said from his room that happened to be right next to hers.

Their rooms were absolutely gorgeous. There was a huge, king-sized bed pressed against the back wall that looked like it was meant for at least five people to sleep on. The wood was made of a cherry colored oak, the sheets, a black silk, and the comforter, dark green velvet. Above it, hung an elegant see-through black canopy that had little flicks of silver making it look like the night sky. The walls and shag carpet were the same green as the comforter except the walls had famous sayings in black paint scattered all across it.

To the left of the bed was a walk in closet, bathroom, and a deck that proceeded to a pineapple-shaped pool. To the right of the bed was a mahogany, waist high dresser, a small desk accompanied with a silver lamp, and another door which most likely lead straight to Draco's identical room.

"Well, they're my party clothes…and other clothes…that look like they're owner is a hooker…and that's it." She said hesitantly. Her clothes varied from skimpy little tube tops, to micro-miniskirts. There of course was her usual night attire of mid-thigh, silk night gowns, but her usual tankinins were replaced with what she now recognized as Natalie's skimpy bikinis.

"Party clothes, eh?" Draco said teasingly. "What might those be?" Hermione spun around startled at his voice being so close. He was leaning on the door frame that lead to his room and had his arms folded across his muscular chest. He was now wearing black swim shorts, his dragon pendent, and his famous Malfoy smirk. He walked over to her bed and she saw his eyes which were quickly turning to a vibrant blue, scan her slutty clothes greedily. He reached down and with one finger lifted a leather, black long into the air.

"Put that down!" said Hermione. "That's not yours." Draco just smirked and looped another finger through, holding it up against her lower body.

"You should wear these types of clothes more often." She groaned and lurched forward, trying to grab hold of the thong, but only to fall flat on the bed as he moved it swiftly out of her reach.

"Wow, already waiting for me on the bed? I was going to hold off until later tonight but for if you insist, I guess I can make an exception." He set down the thong and slid his fingers up and down her back slowly lifting her shirt up her body. She sighed and relaxed momentarily. But before he could even try to seduce her, she flipped over and jumped off the bed.

Shoving him towards the door she stated, "We're going out clubbing tonight. I'll be ready in a couple hours. Bye." And with that she shoved him out the door and closed it quickly. Turning around she smiled devilishly at her wardrobe.

"_This could be fun…"_

* * *

Draco stomped away from the door with his lower lip protruding heavily in a full out pout. He grabbed his suit case and dumped it out onto his bed. Searching through his clothes he decided on an identical black shirt to the one he was wearing earlier and a pair baggy blue jeans. Of course he left his dragon pendent safely hanging on his neck, in case of emergency. If he was to protect Hermione from herself, let alone train her, it needed to permanently stay in its rightful place. 

After he had dressed, he glanced up at the clock and a look of impatience washed over his face. It had only been fifteen minutes.

"_What the fuck does she need a couple **hours** for?" _He thought angrily. After quickly organizing his clothes and putting them away, he hopped onto the bed and turned on the TV. After skimming through the channels, he rolled over and looked out the glass screen door.

**Flashback**

_After the driver from the limo had come and picked up Harry, roughly throwing him in the car to Draco's amusement, they had walked up to the front door. There was a small panel to the left of it that had a red button directly below it. Since Draco was closest he pressed the button. When nothing happened he looked over at Hermione questionably._

"_You're supposed to talk into it." She said with slight humor in her voice. Draco looked at her cautiously then leaned forward toward the panel._

"_HELLO?" He shouted at it, his face turning a light red. "ANYONE THERE?" Hermione started cracking up, holding her stomach with laughter. _

_Reaching over she pushed down the button and said gently, "Hello?" A second later the panel lit up and she could see a small, bald, fat man sitting in a chair. Wearing an old, black suit, he looked somewhat like a male secretary. He smiled at them and picked up a file. Draco just stared at it in complete awe. Hermione saw his jaw drop and she giggled._

"_Last name, first name and affiliations with the Erasmus' please." The man said in a nasally voice. She waited a moment, to see if Draco would respond, but since he was still in shock, she answered._

"_Granger, Hermione and…um…daughter." He skimmed through the papers, and then proceeded to press several buttons on the small laptop in front of him. They heard a click from the door then the man began talking again._

"_Welcome to your own personal cabin in the West Molokai Resort. Your keys are inside on the kitchen counter and there is a bedroom for each of you. If you need a driver to take you to any of the offered activities, please contact me by dialing 193 on the service phone located inside. Activities include yoga, gym use, island tours, shopping, and all dance clubs. Any questions?" He looked at them with slight boredom. _

_Draco shook his head and tried to look confident, even though it was obvious that he had been in complete disarray several moments earlier. He looked over at Hermione. "I'm good, how about you?"_

_She giggled lightly and looked back at the man on the panel. "I think I have everything under control."_

"_Ok. Feel free to contact me at any time if a question arises. Have a nice day." Hermione began to reach for the door when she heard the man talk once again. "Oh, and congratulations on the engagement." With that he was gone. _

_Draco glanced over at her slightly worried. "How did he know about that?" _

_She shrugged. "I have no clue." Draco thought for a moment. What if they somehow mentioned it to Selena? He knew for a fact that she highly disapproved of revenge and put engagement in the highest of importance. He wouldn't be able to explain the situation very well at all. Slumping his shoulders, he picked up their bags._

_Opening the door, they walked into the living room. For him it was no big deal, he had grown up in a mansion. But Hermione was in complete astonishment. The walls were all dark green and the ground was a hardwood floor. There was one large black leather couch, a love seat and a recliner. In front of them was a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall. Below it was a huge stereo system. Draco smiled happily._

"_Well this is nice." He said lightly, walking towards one of the rooms. Hermione stared at him in disbelief._

"_Nice? That's all you can say? It's amazing! It's gorgeous! It's…"_

_Cutting her off he said, "…Nothing new. The regular. I've been in better, Granger. If you don't remember, I grew up rich. This is secondary to my estate."_

_She looked at him and frowned deeply; frustrated because she knew he was right. He simply smirked and walked into the corner bedroom. "I call this one." _

_She sighed. She wasn't exactly in the mood to fight over a room. "Sure, whatever." _

_He walked out and stared at her. She had sat down on the love seat and brought her legs up to her chest. She was staring at the ring he had given her, now sparkling in the sunlight on her finger._

"_Where did you get it?" She said in soft voice. He smiled and sat down next her._

"_It was my mother's. She had gotten it from the man that had first proposed to her." He sighed. "But for some odd reason, he had died the day before the wedding. She kept it in memory of him." He looked away a scowl on his face. Hermione had stared at him._

"_There's more to it then that…isn't there?" She put her feet back on the ground and reached out to stroke his arm. At first he had tensed it, but then relaxed at her comforting touch._

"_Lucius had been wanting to marry her for long time before she had even met Drake. He was half muggle, half wizard and my father disapproved of it completely. He was clever and sly. One of the few people to get into Slytherin with a muggle type of background. He loved my mother and my mother loved him. But the night before he was murdered brutally in his sleep. The next day, Lucius proposed."_

_A tear rolled down his face as his eyes turned forest green. He looked at Hermione and saw she was crying again. Only this time it was for him. "So, Lucius killed him?"_

_Draco sighed. "No one could prove it but I know he did."_

_She wiped away her tears and leaned her head on his shoulder. He began to stroke her hair when she asked, "Doesn't Drake mean dragon?"_

_Again he tensed. "Yes." He paused hesitantly. Looking into her eyes he decided to continue. "My mother named me Draco in memory of him. She loved him very much. In fact, I don't believe she ever stopped. They hadn't even married but until death does them part wasn't accurate. Real love goes on past that, far into the path of eternity." _

_Hermione stood and stared down at him in amazement. He stared right back up at her. Why had he told her all of this? Did weakness not matter to him anymore?_

_She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You cease to amaze me Draco Malfoy." Kissing him on the forehead, she walked into her room and closed the door. He just stared. She was so gentle and kind; he wondered how he couldn't have seen it the first time they had met. He sighed and walked over to his own room. _

"_I might as well unpack." He said aloud to himself. He pulled out the small red box and opened it to look at the now empty space where the ring had once been. He smiled pleasantly to himself. For some reason, letting her wear it felt somewhat comforting to him. Maybe the whole situation could set up an opportunity for the two. He shrugged and slowly shut his door._

**End Flashback**

He closed his eyes and smiled at the memory. He soon drifted off into a calm sleep.

* * *

"Enter Corban!" Boomed a deep voice. The man sat in a golden throne upon his balcony that viewed the world. Beside him was another, more delicate throne that had small cobwebs strewn across it. Beneath them, small roses adorned every curve of the entwined yellow and white gold. It had not been occupied for thousands of years leaving the man lonely and lost. His love had lived in that throne, making looking at it an impossibility. 

A small, scrawny man scurried into the room. His almost nonexistent hair was a mix of light brown and grey. In an attempt to hide his balding, he combed it over to the other side creating spider like tendrils over his head. He was wearing a black toga that had only one strip of cloth over his shoulder leaving the other part to expose half of his hairy chest. It went stiffly over his pot belly and ended at his knees. He had shifty small eyes and a very scrunched, chipmunk looking face.

"Master?" He said as he bowed behind the throne touching his forehead to cold white marble floor. No mortal was aloud to view him in any form and this was the closest Corban had ever been.

"Have you been watching her?" He said softly, yet his voice still echoed throughout the room.

"I-I h-have, Master." He said loudly, cracking and stuttering slightly in nervousness.

"Good. I give you permission to speak openly about her." He ordered. Corban gasped quietly. It was rare for him to speak openly to any of the others, let alone him.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, Master. She is the next Enchantress. She is beautiful, too. Not as much so as your last love, but I have discovered something you shall be pleased of."

"What?" He smiled inwardly, knowing that the Master would be pleased.

"She has returned." There was a loud boom and he heard him rise from his throne. Soon he felt hot light, burning down upon him. The master was looking at him, standing in front of a lowly servant. Corban was scared beyond reason.

"Tell me more." His voice was harsh, but filled with excitement.

"She has been born again, Master. She shall be immortal now. But is in the Enchantress's body." It was getting hotter, and soon Corban felt his body cooking.

"It can't be!" He barked. "Do you know what this means Corban?"

"No, Master." He said weakly, as his body began to perspire, and his head began to swim.

"It means that she will return to me, immortal and together we shall rule for the rest of eternity." Glee was obvious in his voice. "But the lock…Do you know what Hera put on my lock as a last attempt of salvation?"

"No, Master."

"A key hole. It can be unlocked by one being, and one being alone. The immortal Enchantress. As you know, an enchantress is not immortal. But when combined with an immortal spirit when born, it causes everlasting life."

"Isn't it the duty of the Enchantress to protect mankind, and the Goddess to protect you?" Corban said, near fainting.

"It is. That is why a battle shall be fought within her. I need someone to go to her, and entice the Goddess in her. Corban, I shall give you this task. I grant you eternal beauty and the allurement level with Aphrodite's. Sadly it lasts only as long as you have eye contact with this girl."

He placed his hand on Corban's head sending a rush of cool air over his body. He felt his skin and bones go limp against the ground. Pain shot through his entire self, and he screamed in agony. Just as quickly as it had come, it subsided. He felt new strength in his bulging, muscular arms and smiled.

"I can give you no more then that. Aphrodite's power of enticement is solely hers and can not be matched by any other then the Enchantress' for all time. Now, go." With that, he sat back down in his chair. Corban kissed the ground before him paying tribute to his master.

"Thank you Kosmo, God of Harmony and Creation. I am forever your loyal servant. May you maintain perfect order on Earth and in all dimensions." With that Corban stood and walked out, his short, shaggy black hair swaying with each step.

* * *

"Malfoy, wake up." Hermione said, rolling him off the bed. As soon as he hit the floor, he awoke with a loud moan. 

"OW! What's your problem woman? Can't I get a little shut eye?" He said standing up and rubbing his head, still not facing her.

"Well, I'm ready." She said seductively. He smirked and turned around finding himself instantly harden. Hermione was hott.

Her hair was completely straight with no frizz to be found anywhere as it reached to her lower back. Black eyeliner circled her eyes, and went off towards her hair line, giving her the look of an Egyptian queen. Her lips were a bright red, and a red choker circled her neck. She was wearing a red leather tube-top that barely covered her boobs and a matching micro-mini skirt.

Across the front of her shirt it said in small black letters, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful…" She spun in a circle for him and he noticed more little black letters on the back of her skirt. It read, "Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so…" He laughed when he read it and Hermione frowned.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"I love the little sayings your clothes say." He walked towards her and took her left hand in his.

"I love the way your eyes change color with your emotions." She said taking her other hand and stroking his cheek. He lifted her hand and kissed it, staring at the beautiful wedding ring that fit so perfectly on her finger.

"I love the way this ring seems so right on your finger." She blushed and looked down.

Quickly changing the subject, she jumped up and dragged him to the door. "Let's go!" He simply laughed and followed her into the living room and out the door.

* * *

Laser lights were flashing everywhere as fog quickly filled the room. The music was blasting, and everyone was either on the floor dancing, at the bar drinking, or off making out. It was Hermione's type of club, and Draco's type of nightmare. 

He, on the other hand, was a little out of it. Sure, he had been to a club before, but not one this packed in years. He jabbed his fingers into his pockets and stuck his chin up. He didn't want to look weak, but for some reason the whole place kind of freaked him out. Not to mention that most of the people in the club were muggles.

Hermione giggled and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the bar. "You're so tense. I'm gonna get some alcohol in you to loosen you up. Sound alright?"

He smirked. "I'm gonna get some alcohol in you to get you naked. Sound alright?

She glared at him then turned and hopped onto the bar stool. He sat down next to her and watched as several men turned to look her way.

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" The bartender smiled lightly, but she could tell he was tired and wanted to go home.

"I'll have a Screaming White Orgasm." She glanced over at Draco and smirked as his eyes turned crystal blue.

"And I'll have Sex on the Beach." The bartender began preparing the drinks. Hermione turned towards Draco and smiled. Cocking one eyebrow, he smirked and put his hand on her knee. "I will have sex on the beach too." He spun back towards the bartender as he handed them their drinks. He looked back towards her and raised his glass slightly. "Cheers."

Hermione grabbed hers and also raised it. Quickly downing it she stood and took his hand. "Dance with me."

He shook his head lightly. "You go on. When I finish my drink, I will."

She simply smiled and walked away yelling over her shoulder. "Your loss."

Draco watched her closely. She walked over to an empty wall and leaned back on it. She began to slowly swinging her hips back and forth to the beat, rolling her body ever now and then. In a matter of seconds a man stepped forward and offered his hand. She stood and walked with him to the center of the floor, not before looking back and winking at Draco.

He felt slightly jealous as she got closer and closer to him. Soon there was barely any space between their bodies. The man dancing with her wasn't ugly either. His short, shaggy hair, swaying with his movements. He smiled at her and put his hand on her lower back. One of the laser lights hit the man straight in the face causing his once black eyes to glow red for the moment.

"Shit!" Draco jumped up and walked towards them, shoving people out of his way. Kosmo had sent someone to get her. So he already knew about her being the goddess. This was bad. Very bad. But the man was obviously only a mere servant. Which thankfully meant Draco could get rid of him without struggle and maybe even without Hermione figuring anything out.

When he reached them he put his arm roughly on the man's shoulder. He turned and looked at Draco, frustrated. Though Hermione didn't look too happy, he wasn't going to let her dance with a follower of the enemy.

The man looked him up and down and frowned. "I'm a little busy." He said tilting his head toward the thoroughly annoyed Hermione.

"Not with her you're not." The red diamond in his pendent began to glow, emitting a menacing glow upon the man's face. Draco took hold of the necklace. "In the name of Zeus, ruler of the Gods, be gone!" He said softly, so only him and the evil follower would hear. With a hiss, the man stepped away, hiding from the pendant's glow. He glared at Draco once more, before stalking away.

Hermione frowned at him. "Why did you do that?" Draco took her hands in his and pulled her against him.

"Because you came here with me. And with me, you will stay." Hermione growled, but smiled inwardly. She loved that he was jealous. She loved the way he came over and got rid of the guy that had somehow enchanted her upon gazing into his eyes. And she absolutely adored the way his own turned ocean blue whenever he was turned on.

The music changed and a new song blared through the speakers. "You going to just stand there, or dance?" Hermione said jokingly.

"I don't normally dance in public places." He said looking away and sticking his hands back in his pockets. Hermione sighed.

"Fine then. I'll just go find that really hot guy with black hair. He would actually dance with me." She began to walk past him when he grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him.

"Not today, you're not." With that he pulled her against him and began swaying his hips to beat. Hermione smiled and joined in, grinding against his pelvic area. She could feel his arousal through his jeans and smirked at him happily. Rolling against him, he groaned and leaned forward whispering in her ear.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He said, playfully biting her ear, never slowing his movements. He was getting more and more turned on by the second and it didn't help that she was wearing practically nothing. He almost went crazy when her skirt scooted up her thigh. She smiled as response and pulled him even closer.

Soon the beat took them over, making their surroundings fade away into the night. In their minds, they were the only ones there and they could do whatever they wanted. Rules and restrictions were a mere dream, leaving them in their own little world of lust. Draco's hand was on her lower back while Hermione's arms were draped around his neck. They were dancing the night away.

Unnoticed by Draco at first, she was drinking heavily. Soon she could barely stand so he decided to call the hotel and get someone to pick them up. Walking outside, they sat down on a bench along the street. Hermione lay across it, her head in Draco's lap.

"You know what Malfoy?" She said, her voice slurring occasionally. He looked towards her and tilted his head to side. "You can really turn me on." Draco laughed and brushed a tendril of hair from her face. "You know what else?" She sat up and turned towards him. "You are the hottest guy I've ever met."

He sighed lightly. "That's the alcohol talking, dearest."

She furrowed her brows but smiled. "Nuh-uh! I've always thought that."

He looked at her incredulously. "Really?"

She giggled and leaned forward really close, like she was going to tell him a secret. "Yup. In fact, I liked you at Hogwarts. Ever since the third year, when I punched you, I have." She said whispering and patting him on the shoulder. "You were my first.

"First what?" He said slightly confused.

"Love." She said in a 'no duh' kind of voice. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stared at her amazed when all the sudden her neck started quivering and her cheeks swelled with what he thought was air. The next thing he knew he was covered in puke and Hermione was passed out on the cement.

* * *

**A/N: This one was a lot longer then I had expected it to be. I kinda like it, but I'm getting a little choppy. Anyways, this will be the last one for a week or so. I'm going to DisneyWorld until 25th and I doubt I'll write much there. Sorry for making everyone wait. Read and Review!**


	8. To Love to Hate

**To Love to Hate**

Pain pulsated through both her head and body. Hermione opened her eyes and moaned when light poured in at every angle.

"_Every single fucking morning…Why the hell doesn't she ever stop cleaning?"_

As her eyes adjusted to the glare, she realized she wasn't in her small apartment bedroom. Hermione frowned and got up, scanning her surroundings. Soon everything came back to her.

"Oh…" Memories flooded her mind. Adoption. Erasmus. Malfoy. Proposal.

"_Woah! Hold it. Proposal?!"_ She stared down at the beautiful diamond ring that so perfectly fit her finger and choked. _"Oh my god. I'm engaged."_ Sure, it was just a fake engagement to get Harry off her trail but never-the-less it was an awkward idea. Reality had finally caught up to her and Merlin, was it hitting hard. Plus the receptionist somehow knew about the whole ordeal. And if a fat, bald little man could find something like that out, than it was definitely possible that Selena could. And how would that look? Hermione had only been with him for **maybe** half a day.

But why did it really matter? She hadn't even met the woman yet. In fact, there was no reason for Hermione to look good in front of her let alone try to make a good impression. Selena should be trying to impress her! After all, she was the one that had abandoned her daughter and decided to show back up 21 years later.

Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts. There was no way in hell that she was going to get up in a bad mood today. She was on a Hawaiian Island, in a beautiful resort, staying in a magnificent cabin with…

"Malfoy." She had totally neglected to consider that he was in the room right next to her. _"Oi..."_ Hermione was definitely not excited about living with him. Sure, he was sexy, kind, and one hell of a kisser but the fact that he had made her life at Hogwarts a living nightmare still played a role in her judgment of him. She couldn't deny that she wanted him to fuck her long and hard but it still didn't change whether she liked him or not. In truth, since he had shown a more caring side of him the day before, she had no clue what her opinion of him was.

The day before…What had happened the day before? Hermione's memory was a little shot. From the pounding that was thrumming through her head she assumed she had gotten drunk. But what had she done? Even more importantly, what had she said? Hermione had several secrets that she definitely didn't want Malfoy to find out and when she got drunk she had a tendency to talk. What if she had blathered off about her ardor for a certain someone?

With determination set to her brow, Hermione decided to go see Malfoy and ask him about last night in a nonconspicuous manner. She hoped desperately that the worst had not happened, but if it had, she would rather know, maybe even "clear" things up. And by "clear", she meant lie her way out of it.

Marching forward, she headed towards the door but stopped and recoiled as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Uck!" She looked awful!

Black gunk circled her eyes in dried, crusty chunks, while her face was smeared with red lipstick residue. Upon noticing her hair she growled under her breath. The spell she had put on it had once again worn off leaving it a messy clump of madness. With a frown and a sigh she tromped over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. After quickly shampooing and conditioning Hermione got back out refreshed, awake, and clean.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Looking in the mirror once, she headed out to kitchen to grab a bite to eat and decide what she was going to do for the rest of her day. Sifting through the fridge, she decided on pineapple and grapes. After she had pulled them out and set them on the counter, Hermione turned around to try to find a plate.

Soft hands slithered around her stomach and hot breath met her ear. "Good morning sexy," Draco said huskily, "I missed you in my bed last night."

Hermione sighed. Merlin, what he did to her was just evil. But oh did she want him. She opened her mouth to reply but the words dissolved as Draco slid his hand up to her towel covered breast. Lightly massaging it he said. "But you can make up for it now…"

Draco spun her around and pressed her against the counter. "What do you say?"

Hermione could feel his arousal very easily through the towel and it was turning her on like crazy. But she wasn't going to give in to his messy blonde hair, dangerous smirk, and erotic attitude. No she wouldn't. Not until she got to the bottom of last night's rendezvous. And sex was the perfect bargaining chip.

She leaned forward and planted a hard, kiss onto his lips. Slipping her hand down his bare chest and to his khaki shorts, Hermione gently stroked his erection. Draco moaned and stepped back reaching for her towel giving her the perfect chance to slip out of his reach and plop down on a chair at the table.

Draco growled and walked over to where she was seated. "What the hell was that for?"

Hermione grinned and reached over grabbing the resort activity brochure. In an innocent voice she said, "What ever do you mean? "

"You know what the fuck I mean! You've stoked the fire baby, and now you gotta let it burn," Draco said in a very frustrated tone.

"How about a tour of the island? There is no way I want to spend my trip to Hawaii doing nothing." She stared up at Draco with a pure look of satisfaction. He in turn snarled and sat down next to her. In no way was he about to give up.

"The only tour that I would go on is one of your body." His hand drifted up her leg and began to lightly play with the bottom of her towel. "Sound good to you?"

Hermione resisted the urge to shove him onto the ground and have her way with him, but only by a smudge. Instead she said, "Hmm. Nah. I should probably lie down and let my hangover dissolve." She had brought up the subject perfectly. Now all she needed to do was continue it, without seeming too interested.

"What the hell did I do last night?" That could work too...

Draco never lost a beat. His hand continued to stroke her thigh when he replied, "You got drunk and passed out. Nothing much." With that his hand rose up further making circles so close to her sensitive spot that goose bumps spread across her still wet skin.

"You s-sure that's i-it?" Hermione's voice quivered. Her body was opposing her and soon she would be completely under his spell. She tried to focus in on the picture of the man in scuba gear but it was definitely not as interesting as what she could be doing at that moment.

"Ya, that's it." He leaned in closer to her and breathed in the smell of her damp hair. Roses. Intoxicating.

"I didn't s-say any th-thing out of th-the ordinary?" "_Scuba gear, scuba gear, scuba gear."_

"No." Draco planted a soft kiss onto her cheek then moved to her lips. Once his lips met hers she sighed and purred into the kiss. He smirked and pulled back grabbing the brochure from her hands. "But about today, I was more thinking of a picnic at the beach. Sound good to you?"

"_Oh no he did not!" _Draco's eyes met hers and she growled. _"Fuck scuba gear, I'll show him what I'm capable of." _Hermione stood and grinned devilishly. Draco watched her hand rise up to the top of her towel and undo it, letting it fall to the ground.

There Hermione stood in all her beauty with the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered to her face. With her index finger she made a come-hither motion that nearly made Draco pass out with joy.

Within a second he was against her, his lips crashing onto hers—his muscular body grinding against her little one. Hermione's hands went straight for the button of his shorts, quickly undoing them and shoving them off to reveal black silk boxers. Draco's hands drifted down to her ass gripping it hard. Hermione's leg lifted up and wrapped around his waist. The other soon joined the first as Draco carried her to his room and laid her across the bed.

Looking down at her he thought, _"She's so beautiful…How can someone be this gorgeous?"_ Draco climbed on the bed after her and started planting kisses down her body. Over her chest and stomach he went. Only lingering to trace circles with his tongue around each erected nipple. Down to her thighs where she quivered at his every touch.

He wanted to please her. He wanted her to want him. He had never felt that way before. He placed a soft kiss onto her left inner thigh—then her right. She gasped at both and she waited with great anticipation. He leaned forward and—DING-DONG!

"Are you FUCKING serious?" She was close to tears. "One little orgasm. That's all I'm asking for. Is that so wrong?" Hermione said in frustration, her voice at the brink of screaming. "Ignore it." Draco sighed. "Please ignore it?"

He frowned and stood up pulling a pair of swim trunks out of his closet. As he started putting them on he said, "By now I've learned that when involved with your mother, you don't ignore anything."

Hermione's face then distorted in disgust. She pulled a blanket over her bare body. "You're involved with Selena?!"

"No!" Draco shook his head and chuckled at the thought. "I didn't mean it that way! I meant—DING-DONG!" He sighed and frowned. "Hold on."

He walked out the door leaving Hermione naked, confused, and unsatisfied. She grumbled and went over to his closet. Quickly grabbing a shirt and a pair of his boxers, she dressed and went to join him.

Draco peered out the peephole of the door and frowned. A pair of green eyes met his gaze and they definitely had an air of relentlessness about them. Determination even.

"Damnit." Draco opened the door, his frown deepening at the sight of Harry Potter in a suave suit and a dozen pink Anthurium flowers. "What do you want? We're kind of busy right now."

"Busy doing what?" Harry seemed a little shaken up. Draco decided that he could fix that 'little' easy.

Cocking his eyebrow up he replied, "Trying to fuck like rabbits." Harry cringed. He continued. "You've interrupted Hermione and me three times now and believe me our cravings don't like you one bit. So if you would please get your pathetic ass out of here right now, both of us would be very pleased."

"Not until I speak with Hermione." Draco frowned. He really was a persistent little bugger wasn't he?

Hermione rounded the corner. Draco saw a flash of annoyance cross her face just before she covered it up with a friendly smile.

"Hello Harry." She paused. "Umm…Why are you here?"

"I was hoping we could talk…in private." He glanced towards Draco with a menacing look glued to his face.

Inwardly Hermione smiled and she slipped a slight pout onto her face. Wrapping her arms around her "lover's" neck and kicking up a leg she smiled innocently. "Anything you can say to me, you can say to my fiancé."

Draco, though surprised, didn't let it show on his face. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on her cheek bringing his hand to her waist. Just as he did Hermione whispered into his ear, "You're brilliant, you know that?"

He smiled and looked Harry right in the eyes. "Well? You gonna talk or what?"

Hermione slapped him playfully and said, "Draco! Be nice." Leaning towards Harry she said, "Don't take what he says personally. He gets a little cranky when he doesn't get…well…his desires fulfilled." She winked and giggled.

Harry just stared at them in disgust. When he finally spoke he was practically yelling. "What the hell are you doing with him?! Don't you remember what he treated you like ALL of your years at Hogwarts? He was an ass! He still is! He doesn't love you! He's incapable of love. He's just using you for sex. **I** love you. Come back to me."

Draco was rigid—his body flexed. He hated what he had done to her and had hoped to leave it in the past. But no, of course not. Potter had to bring it up all over again.

"Harry, I love Draco for who he is. He's not an ass. You just don't know him," Hermione replied a little too quietly. She really did feel that way about him so it wasn't hard to say. Plus, Draco thought she was just acting.

Draco smiled. He loved the way she talked about him and he could feel that her words weren't just to piss Potter off. It even reassured what he had found out last night. _"Wow. What have I gotten myself into?"_

Harry's face grew a bright red. Hermione had seen this face before and nothing good ever followed it.

"I see what's going on." He pointed his finger at Hermione. "You want to be his play toy. His little slut. Well fine, be that way. Be his whore of the week. See if I care. But don't come running to me when he dumps you for someone else." His eyes squinted and his finger pointed angrily at her. Draco could feel her body beginning to tremble and her grip around him seemed to tighten. The sky above them began to cloud and darken. Thunder rolled in at every angle but Harry just continued. "It will happen too. You're not pretty anyway. I don't even know what the hell he sees in you. You're just a ugly, dirty little tramp he uses as a fucking doormat. You know what I say to that? Fuck y—POW!

Draco's hand collided with Harry's jaw. He went tumbling to the ground in a ruckus of screams, yowls, and cracking bones. Draco stormed towards him and pointed to the road. "Get the fuck out of here right now! If I ever see your god damned face here again I will personally break every bone in your body."

Harry, absolutely terrified, pulled out his wand and popped away. Draco turned around and stared caringly at Hermione. A tear was streaming down her face. Soon a waterfall was pouring down her cheeks and Draco felt helpless. Within seconds it began to rain, like tears of pearls for her sadness. He stepped forward and swept her off her feet. Carrying her into the house, he sat down onto the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Am I really ugly?" She said in almost a whisper. Her knees were against her chest with her head tucked into them.

Draco lifted her chin up with his finger and stared into her eyes. She looked so sad—so miserable that he couldn't help but feel his heart break. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are more beautiful then anything I have ever seen in my entire life. Potter is an idiot for not seeing that." _"I was an idiot for not seeing that."_

Hermione sniffled and smiled lightly. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled and threw her arms around him in a needy embrace. Draco could feel a deep sadness radiating from her very depths. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to comfort her. He slid his hands under her legs and pulled her into his lap. She was so warm in his arms that the world around him dissipated leaving just him and Hermione left. He felt complete. Whole. _"What an amazing feeling."_

"You know what Hermione?"

She looked up at him and smiled meekly. "What?"

He froze as those gorgeous hazel eyes met his grey ones. He tried to say what had been stuck on the back of his tongue for almost 5 years now. But when he opened his mouth to try only inaudible mumbles escaped it. Hermione tilted her head to the side with a quizzical expression set on her light features. He smiled at her look of stupor and kissed her forehead once again.

"Never mind. It wasn't important." He looked out to the beach to find that it had not only stopped raining but had cleared up drastically. That brought an even bigger smile to his lips. Draco stood quickly carrying Hermione with him toward the slider door.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you up to?" Hermione's voice was humorous but throughout it was sprinkled worry. He just smiled and stepped outside into the sun. After walking over to the pineapple pool's edge he looked directly into her eyes and smirked, his eyes now fading to a hazel brown.

"Don't you dare even think abou-AAHH!" Before Hermione could finish her sentence she was flying into the air. With a huge splash she landed in the luke warm pool, a look of absolute shock on her face. Off to the side Draco laughed full heartedly using the pool house for support. When Hermione surfaced for air she saw him and glared.

"You want to mess with me, huh?" Hermione could feel a light nudge in the back of her mind. Something was trying to break free. It was so powerful all she could think was, _why not?_ It slipped through her conscious and into her finger tips. She cocked her chin up and pointed her finger at him. Her legs had stopped moving but she stayed afloat. The water around her undulated away from her body.

Draco ceased his laughing almost immediately and turned to face her. Her beautiful eyes clouded over. A brown hue could be seen, but nothing else. She was changing again, but he could see that the innocent Hermione was in there somewhere. But at the same time he could feel an energy surround him. Some type of strength had grabbed hold and it scared the shit out of him.

Hermione smirked and turned her hand over, calling him forward with a light movement of her finger. Draco's body began to slide toward the pool. He leaned back as if to try and stop but all it did was make him fall hard on his ass. Trying to stand up was useless because he knew that she had begun to use her ancient powers. Nothing that he could even attempt would be sufficient against it. Within moments he flew off the patio and into the water. Hermione snapped back to normal the moment that he did. She smiled inwardly.

"_Maybe this new me isn't **that** bad…I could get use to this."_ She glanced around. No one. Draco had totally disappeared. Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg.

He surfaced and smirked at her. "You want to play, eh? Well baby I'm game, but guess what? This is definitely a contact sport."

* * *

"Master please," Corban screamed, "there was nothing I could do!" He gulped and threw himself before his God. "Her guardian has found her." Kosmo stalked closer to him. His anger eminent in the trembling of the floor and the heat of the air. 

"I know the stories Corban. No mere guardian can defeat those blessed by me. Do not think you can trick me so easily." The God's voice thundered across Corban's ears.

"But Master!" Corban made the gods sign in the air in hopes of redemption from demise. He could hear his Master picking up his staff of annihilation. He was doomed. The air howled as the staff sliced down through towards the servants head.

"He possesses Zeus's necklace of power!" Corban cringed but felt no sudden pain. Around him, the air tensed. He was safe for now, but only for now.

"That may cause a few difficulties. But nothing too troublesome." He walked back over to his throne and sat. "He most definitely plans to train her. Prepare her. But at the same time, he will be stoking my queen's power and vigor." He smiled for the first time in over a million years. "We can make this work to our advantage."

* * *

Authors Note: YAY! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. School just got too much of a hold on me. When it ends I'll update a lot quicker. But until then...Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, as always. Luvs! 


	9. A Deadly Gift of the Damned

**A Deadly Gift of the Damned**

**_Darkness. Silence. Deafening silence. She walked forward, arms outstretched, fear in her mind—in her heart. It was too quiet. Too unsettling. Where was the light at the end of the tunnel she had always heard about? Where was the salvation? Not present. Not there. This wasn't right. There was something too familiar about it. Too eerie._**

**_Then there was a scream. A piercing scream. It was so close—so near—the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A cold hand gripped her arm. Another, grasping her face firmly. She was jerked to the right, where frozen breath brushed over her ear. A whisper. The words completely unheard, but their meaning utterly understood. "I am in control." It said. "I have the power." A shock of ice cold fear ran down her spine. "You'll never succeed. This world is mine…"_**

Hermione woke up screaming. Iced sweat covered her body from head to toe. Beside her stood Draco, his eyes wide with worry. Her small hand was in his, the palm faced upwards with his lips lightly skimming over it. She looked over and nearly screamed again. She could feel her heart beat in her temples, stoking a headache like no other. She breathed deeply, and wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders where she buried her head and started to cry.

Draco held her against his bare chest. He knew what she was going through. She was being tormented by the ancient spirit within her. The goddess was deep in her mind with no where to go. No where to surface and breathe the air of reality. Dreams were as close as it could get. And Hermione had been given this deadly gift of the damned whether she wanted it or not. Even if she didn't wanted to own up to the responsibility that came with the title. The name. The holy descendent of Zeus. The Enchantress.

She was the future. She was the past. She was a queen—a leader. The only one who could defend the realm of Earth. So every little torturous moment had to be endured. He wasn't to interfere. He wasn't even supposed to comfort her. She had to come to the realization herself. She needed to find the truth. Despite how much he cared for her—how much he loved her—he was helpless with her in his arms. He had to resist his urge to tell her everything.

"Draco…Oh, Draco. I'm so scared," she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know how long they sat there; how long she cried; how long the rain outside pounded against the cabin. But eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep. He laid her back in bed and tucked her in. He kissed her lightly on each cheek, and then on her forehead.

"In due time, darling, " he whispered softly. "In due time. You will understand why you must go through every horrible pain that arises alone. But as a gift to you, I give you a blessing." He touched two fingers to his temple, then to his lips. "May the gods be with you and your troubled mind. And also shall I." He placed the two fingers to her lips and smiled. "Dasha Leora Aleka Melinda Stacia (A/N: It's long, I know but it has to be), once known as Hermione Granger, I give you my heart. Keep it with you for I shall always seek it." Draco leaned forward and stared at her beautiful face. "I seal my blessing with a kiss that will forever be yours."

With that his lips met hers. Gentle. Delicate. A light blossomed between them a vibrant red, then faded as he pulled away. "Good night my angel, sleep well."­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Hermione stared at his placid face. He had once been so mean—so completely self absorbed. How could someone change so much? Yesterday had been amazing. Sure, they hadn't done anything that she could brag to Natalie about, but she had had so much fun it didn't really matter. They had wrestled in the pool, had a picnic on the beach, and even went snorkeling. However, for the majority of the day they had talked. Their conversation lasted for hours into the early morning. The only reason they had stopped was because Draco's eyelids had become increasingly heavy and his words were slurred. Hermione had been in such awe of how deep Draco really was. He had a thought about everything and for each thought, a story to tell. Some of them were a little…risqué but never-the-less interesting. There was just something about him that intrigued her.

Draco's eyes fluttered and opened. He stared directly into her own and smirked. "What? Couldn't stay away?" Hermione tried to look annoyed at his comment but failed miserably. He just laughed and sat up. "Nice attempt." Hermione grumbled but smiled despite of herself.

He rose from the bed and stretched. Hermione, seizing the moment, launched onto his back and held fast. Draco let out a yelp of surprise and spun around landing stomach down on the bed with her on top of him. "Are you try to scare the shit out of me!"

Hermione grinned and rolled him over so she now sat on his stomach. He looked up at her and his eyes began to change. Little ocean blue specks flicked across them. Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Draco crinkled his nose in stupor. "What does what mean?"

"Your grey-blue eyes." Hermione's grin twisted into a smug look as she slid down his body. She squeezed herself against him so she could feel everything beneath his soft green and black boxers. He let out a gasp. "I know what the blue means. But the grey…" She kissed his chest lightly. His muscles tensed at her touch. "…I'm not so sure about." Draco stared into her eyes. Could he tell her? Could he really say that it meant love? No, he couldn't. Maybe later. But not now. Not yet. She had too much going on to deal with that.

"Well, that's for me to know." He sat up and pulled each of her legs around him. "And you to find out." He skimmed his lips over hers and they slightly parted asking for him to kiss her. He let out a hot breath and she sighed. "Have I told you how sexy you look in those pajamas? If I could call them that…" He ran his fingertips over her bare thighs bringing goose bumps to her skin. She was wearing almost non existent silk shorts and a skimpy, see-through top that exposed everything except her breasts. "But they'd look even sexier strewn across my floor."

Hermione leaned forwards attacking his lips. Something about him today was so irresistible. Maybe it was the way his eyes stared so hungrily into hers. Or the way his fingers sent chills through her body. Or maybe even the untamed, blonde locks that hung around his handsome face. But now matter what it was, she wanted him.

Her kiss shot through him like bolts of lightning. He flipped her over so she was under him—so he could be in control. He placed a kiss gently on her cheek; then her shoulder. He pulled down each thin strap of her top while he trailed kisses down her neck. "Malfoy?" He tensed. She still called him by his last name. It hurt, but he had never made any acknowledgement towards her first name.

"Ya?" He looked down at her and saw a humorous smile on her face.

"If you don't hurry someone might show up again." She laughed lightly and he smirked.

"Let them try to stop me."

POP! Draco froze. He knew that sound. Someone was in the house. Aparating. He hated that word. "Mr. Malfoy? Miss Erasmus?" A stern voice echoed through the house. Both of them recognized the person immediately. "It's Evette dragon boy, now get your ass out here."

Draco looked at Hermione with hopelessness. She sighed and got up. She pulled on a pair of his sweatpants and said, "I think Merlin doesn't want us to have sex." She let out a laugh and walked into the living to greet the prissy bitch that she hated so much with a smile.

Draco frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "It's more like the gods don't want us to."

* * *

"She's suffering Selena! Please, you know how I feel about her. You know how much it hurts for me to see her go through this! How can I not comfort her?" Draco was so frustrated. Evette had sent him to stay with Selena until that night when Hermione was to meet her mother for the first time. Selena was like a mom to him, but at this very second he wanted to nothing else but scream and complain at her. "How can you make me sit by knowing that there is something that can calm her unsettled mind? Don't you love her! Don't you give a damn!"

Selena's face did not change. She didn't even flinch at his harsh words. She just turned her head towards him. Draco's frown deepened. "I just feel so alone."

Selena reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Draco, I know I may not be the easiest person to understand. I've been married to my husband 23 years and he has yet to put a method to my madness. But it is a part of my being and my nature. I am sorry that you have to see her suffer but I'm not sorry about the position you are in." She removed her hand and walked over to her desk. A marble slate sat upon it with ancient markings engraved in gold. She drew her fingers across the symbols and sighed. "You were born to train her and protect her. The gods have chosen you and only you. No one else can follow your footsteps. You and Hermione both. If you want to think of it as being alone you can. But if you stand alone weakness will overcome you. If you two stand together, you will be invincible."

She turned and stared directly into his dark brown eyes. "Don't be afraid young Draco. Love is the strongest bond you can have. Never hold back with her. Never give up. At times she will scare you, but don't run away. She needs you more than you'll ever know."

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay? It's not too much?" Hermione played with her amazingly calm curls. She glanced out the tinted window of the limousine and sighed nervously.

"You look fine. Calm down." Draco patted her gently on the knee. Normally he'd say something more along the lines of "You look fucking sexy, but you'd look even better naked, on my bed, and screaming my name" but his mind was somewhere else. He felt…Damnit, he didn't know how he felt. Selena's words had left him confused and troubled. He needed the night to think but there was no time for that. Somehow he had to get by tonight smiling and looking like he was having a good time. Or at least as good as Hermione made the evening. She was a very strong-minded woman and tonight's little confrontation was making him uneasy.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Hermione's hand waved in front of his face.

"Huh?" Draco looked towards her. "Oh, you were talking?" Hermione growled and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest and a pout set to her lips. Draco smiled. She looked so cute like that he couldn't help it.

She glared at him with a mix of anger, frustration, and panic. "What are you smiling at?"

"How absolutely amazing you look." Hermione's face turned a light pink and she smiled lightly at him. She couldn't believe how sweet he seemed right now. He wasn't being sexual at all. Though part of her missed it, another part adored it. What was up with him? It almost seemed as if he liked her.

Hermione felt the car stop and the driver leave his seat. She turned towards Draco with frightened eyes as the little bit of courage she had possessed disappeared. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

He grabbed her hand gently and entwined his fingers with hers. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Yes you can."

Hermione's fears disappeared completely. He was just so genuinely kind she couldn't help but be in awe. Just his smile convinced her. Draco seemed so sure of her that all she could do was join him as he climbed out of the car. His hand never left hers as they entered the building and glided into the main hall. Two grand oak doors stood before the two, but she never noticed them. She didn't notice them swing open, or feel the hundreds of eyes on her. Judging her. Studying her. All she saw was Draco. All she heard was her heart beat grow louder every time her hazel eyes met his grey ones. All she smelt was his vanilla musk cologne. All she felt was love. But all good things end eventually and sadly for Hermione it was sooner than she had hoped.

He stopped at the bottom of a grand staircase and smiled gently. She smiled back. "Are you ready?" Hermione frowned. Then reality came back to her. As her eyes swept the room her legs grew weak. Her grip on Draco's hand tightened and her breathing stopped.

"There are so many people and they are all staring at us." Draco glanced over at her shook his head.

"Not us, you." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I'm not the newly discovered heir to the Erasmus's fortune. I'm not the daughter of the most powerful witch in the world. You are. It's all you." Draco looked up the staircase and then back at Hermione. "Here she comes."

Hermione looked up and saw her enter. Selena's honey brown hair was done up neatly with little tendrils of curls hanging down around her neck. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her waist and then fanned out down towards the floor creating a perfect half circle. She walked down the stairs slowly, taking each step with a grace that Hermione could never even imagine possessing. Anger began to develop within her and something in the back of her head told her to start yelling. Their eyes locked and almost immediately words began to slide over her mind.

_"Don't believe that voice in your mind, Hermione. It plays tricks on you. I'm here for good. I bring no hard feelings. Nor do I bring regret. Only a hidden love for my first born child. I don't seek it from you, but I do wish for you to understand. Not now, but in time you will."_

Hermione was dazed and puzzled. She was just so…kind. Something about her set a peace over her anger and she just smiled. As Selena reached the bottom of the stairs she looked towards Hermione and stuck out her hand. _"Come now. It's time to show the wizarding word my beautiful daughter." _Hermione didn't even hesitate. She took her hand and they walked into the mass of people leaving Draco at the base of the stairs a little stunned. Sure he knew Selena had an amazing affect on people, but this was way too bizarre.

Hermione stared at Selena as she glided through the crowd. She greeted almost everyone and seemed to actually care about them. Her personality was happy and laughter filled but Hermione could tell there was something else hidden beneath each smile—each laugh. She was holding back. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what, but she was going to find out.

As the crowd grew thinner, so did Hermione's patience. She wanted to—needed to talk to Selena. Not only that, but she missed Draco terribly. Sure, she knew that he was just there for support but his hand just felt so comforting in hers that it really didn't matter.

Twenty minutes passed and Hermione spotted Draco off in the distance. He was standing under a red and gold painted door way and didn't seem too interested in the situation around him. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest and his back was leaned against the wall. She tried to get his attention by waving but all it seemed to do was draw more eyes to her and make her feel more embarrassed.

She had given up until she felt another light nudge in the back her conscience. Though startled, this time she tried to capture it instead of letting it control her. It was fast but she was faster. She caught the end of it and flung it from herself towards Draco in a long wiry thread. It reached him and lightly coiled around his wrist. With her mind she tugged back gently moving her head along with it. Draco's head turned towards her immediately and his eyes widened. He quickly began to head towards her through the crowd. Within seconds he reached her, but did not take her hand as quickly as she had hoped.

He stood before Selena and smiled genuinely. "Draco darling, what brings you into the ballroom tonight?" Draco winked out of the corner of his eye at Hermione who discretely licked her lips back.

"I would very much like to dance with Miss Erasmus, if you please." He reached his hand out towards Hermione's, captured it and brought it to his lips. Hermione blushed and Selena smiled.

"Go right ahead my dear." She turned away and continued to talk. Draco slipped his hand around Hermione's waste and pulled her close to him. Hermione smirked as his hand began to slip down to her ass. Draco was back but before he could go much further than her lower back Selena's voice was heard over the noise. "Watch you hand child. Just because she is almost of age, doesn't mean I won't protect her from men like you." Draco laughed lightly and led her to the center of the floor where he spun her around in circle. He glanced towards to the orchestra and nodded. The song ended and a slow one began.

Draco stared into her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you know the waltz, Mademoiselle?" Hermione giggled.

"No, Monsieur, I don't believe I do. Do you plan to teach me?" Draco pulled her towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Capturing the other one with his own he smirked.

"Maybe. We'll find out, won't we?" Hermione couldn't believe what was going on. She was at a beautiful ball, in a gorgeous dress, with the one and only Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince and sex god, who was flirting the hell out of her. What a way to start over. "Just follow me. Let me lead."

He led her to the left and spun her gracefully. Each of their steps were together and synchronized creating an amazingly beautiful harmony. People stopped and stared. The lights dimmed and a spot light was sent down on them. Neither of them noticed however. They were in their own world. Together they skimmed across the floor, hand in hand, hazel eyes with grey ones. They moved in spirals that no one could follow but them. The song ended and he leaned her back into a dip. When he pulled her back up everyone began to applaud.

"Bow, they're clapping for you." Draco bowed, and smirked at Hermione. Despite being embarrassed she curtsied and tried to keep a calm smile on her face. Just as she did, the spot light caught on a certain little jewel on her left ring finger and sprayed the entire audience with flicks of colored light. Scattered gasps ensued through the crowd. Draco looked up and frowned. "Hermione, I think you should head to bed. It's getting late and you'll need your rest for tomorrow." He glanced at Selena and tried to pull her off the dance floor.

Hermione frowned and looked around. A hush had taken over as whispers made their way towards Selena. In under a minute Draco and Hermione saw Mrs. Erasmus go rigged and slowly turn around. Her eyes were dark and fierce, despite the placidness of her face. She hastened toward the two and announced to the entire crowd, "Well, I believe that is enough excitement for the evening. Have a good night, and farewell to you all." Her hands pressed on Hermione and Draco's back harshly as she pushed them towards the exit. "Follow me" was all she said before she led them out the oak doors, down a marble corridor, and into a magnificently beautiful room.

Selena turned towards them. Hermione could feel anger radiating from her body. But unlike she suspected it wasn't aimed towards her person. It was directed towards the man standing beside her. "May I have a word with you?" Her voice was harsh. Hermione couldn't believe this woman was the one she had been with several minutes ago. She seemed too tense. Something seriously must have gone wrong.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Draco eyed towards Hermione. Selena looked towards her, and then back at him.

"She needs to hear this just as much as you do." She turned towards Hermione. "I think you should sit down dear." Hermione walked over to the black leather sofa in the center of the room but did not sit. She was a little too out of sorts to do so.

Selena walked up to Draco and grabbed him roughly by the ear. She dragged him over to a chair across from Hermione and pushed him down onto it. "What have you done Draco? Why does she have a wedding ring on her finger?" Draco let out a sigh.

"Is that what you're so upset about? It's nothing but a way to get Hermione out of an undesirable situation with her ex-boyfriend." Selena didn't appear satisfied.

"You don't know the severity of what you've done, do you? Haven't I read you those scrolls? Tserz and Ijahey?" Hermione was beyond out of sorts by now. She was more along the lines of uncomfortable, unhappy, and completely confused. Those words sounded too much like the ones that had so often been in her wildest dreams.

"Not yet. You decided to tell her a month before we had planned! I didn't have time to get to them." Draco was extremely frustrated. He was trying to figure out what he was missing in all of this. What didn't he know about the ancient scrolls that could be so important? He hadn't seen Selena this upset before.

"We had to do this! Her birthday is in December! It's already October 1st, and she hasn't begun her training. We can't just let her be renewed when she knows nothing about the Gsai of Kosmo!" Selena crinkled her forward and put her hands over her face. "But that is not the point here. What I'm trying to tell you, is that Tserz and Ijahey talk about wedding rituals. They specifically mention about her…" She looked towards Hermione uneasily. "…predicament. You felt what she did out there! She hasn't even gone through the kiju yet! And because of that there are certain guidelines that come into play that Zeus himself would see to if he could."

"Selena, just say what you brought us hear to say." He stood up and looked her directly in the eyes. Hermione just stared in utter disarray. What could be worse than not knowing anything about herself? Selena took in a deep breath and sighed. After glancing over at Hermione once more she looked back at Draco.

"By ancient code of King Zeus and ancient scrolls of Queen Hera, the chosen protector of their hands, and the chosen queen of Kosmo, is to be married on the last night of her celebration renewal ceremony."

Draco flinched. "So she has to find a husband in two months?"

Selena caressed her temples and sighed again. "Once she enters an uhior, or engagement in the last six months of her first life, she is there on bound to it."

Hermione stopped breathing. "So that means…" Her eyes widened. Draco's body grew stiff and his eyes went dark brown.

"On the eve of the last day in your ceremony, you will be married…to Draco."

"Shit."


	10. The Sound of Two Hearts

**The Sound of Two Hearts**

"How could you not tell me about all of this Selena?" Draco's head was buried in his hands. He was trying so hard not to yell at her, but it was extremely difficult under the circumstances. Hermione had left the room already, maybe in hopes of regaining her composure but he highly doubted it. She had just stood up and walked into another room. She didn't even look back. Draco had tried to follow her but Selena had held him back. It wouldn't have changed anything however. As soon as she had left, a streak of pale orange energy had surged towards the cherry oak door and encased it with light. It slammed shut and small clicks of a lock were heard from inside it. She was way too powerful for her own good.

Draco sighed and stared up at her now placid face. "You know how I feel about her." Selena sat down and grasped his hand lightly.

"How?" He knew that she was just trying to open him up—calm him down maybe. He also knew that he needed it, so he took the bait.

"She's everything to me. I loved her back at Hogwarts. I loved her the moment I saw her on the plain. I love her when she smiles. When it rains because she cries. When she tries to act like she's invincible. Every little thing she does—every part of her wondrous life leaves me in awe."

"Then why so frustrated?" He saw a flick of question flash across her eyes. He leaned back and sunk down into his seat.

"She doesn't deserve this. The way everything happened. She deserves someone who asks her to marry him with real intentions in mind. She should have someone who she wants to spend the rest of her life with." He looked down at his hands and memories flashed across his mind. "Someone that didn't spend the majority of his own life trying to degrade hers." Draco looked away. Out the window. He stared at nothing, but thought of everything. Of regret. Of remorse.

Selena stood and smiled. "I give you permission to court my daughter." He turned around and looked at her in a tumult of perplexity and perhaps even slight stupidity. "As long as you promise to set your relationship aside for 3 hours everyday and to train her to your greatest ability."

"Uh…yeah?" Draco's head had started to hurt. Was she telling him that he was right for Hermione? That they would be good together? This was all just a little too much for him handle right now. Selena seemed to realize this because she started to head out.

"Oh and by the way," she said just before shutting the door behind her, "this is yours and Hermione's room. Sleep well dear for tomorrow brings a new day." Then she was gone. Draco sighed and slumped down even further. He had to go talk to her. There was no way he was going to go to bed knowing that she could be in less disarray than she was in now. But what could he do?

* * *

It was too much. Way too much. Hermione laid there; her stretched out body limp and weak—eyes wide in concentration. Who was she? What scheme in life had she been thrown into? Was there a greater purpose to her being? To her past? To her future? She stood up and paced the floor slowly—deep in thought.

Suddenly a light drumming began in her ears. She glanced around quickly but no one was there. A light surged to the right of her and she jumped. Looking towards it, she saw a gold slab upon the wall. She walked towards it carefully; the drums in her ears growing louder; her heart beating faster. Thump. Thump. Thump. The light surged again as Hermione drew closer. She reached her hand out to touch it and the light flickered and went out. In the darkness the gold began to glow. Etching started to form on it. Old symbols—those of a different era. But somehow they made sense. She knew what they said. _"Help us…Save us…"_

The pounding in her head was practically screaming. She was glued to the spot. Her mind was trying to run, but her body would not follow. A hiss slid across her mind. **_"I am here…I am always here."_** She tried to scream but nothing came out. Her mouth was dry and her mind was failing her. **_"No matter where you go I will always be watching you. I will have control. Do not try to fight it. MY POWER WILL RULE!"_** Hermione's body gave up, but her mind wouldn't. Power gathered in the pit of her chest then exploded. Her head flew back—eyes solid white, hair at every angle. Green light flooded the room and in the back of her mind she could hear a woman's screech fading away.

Everything went dark again and Hermione fell to the ground limp and weak. She heard the sound of feet on the carpet and her name being called. But it was all at a distance. All too far way. Everything was growing cold. She could hear the sound of her mother cooking—her father's laughter. The smell of after shave…Draco's after shave.

But then warmth flooded her body and she awoke. She opened her eyes to see Draco standing above her. His necklace was glowing faintly and he was heaving a sigh of relief.

"Has anything like this happened before?" His voice was stern but she could sense the worry in it. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Her mouth was still dry. Her tongue could taste old air. Draco waved his wand once and a glass of water appeared. He put it to her lips gently and helped her drink. She swallowed gratefully and sat up.

"Not like this. It's always just been in my dreams." She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled her legs into her chest.

"Well it's about time it stopped." He slid his hand into hers and stared at her with determined dark brown eyes. "Come with me."­­­­­

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hermione panted along behind him. Draco had been pulling her through the mansion for almost half an hour now, and she was getting exhausted. It was probably about the twentieth time she had asked him, and so far all he had responded with was a hush. He turned down another corridor and pulled her towards a small brown door. 

Draco spun around and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders. "Now Hermione, you have to listen, and listen well. Beyond this door is Selene, the goddess of the moon. Every night before she treks across the night sky, she bathes in the sea. This little brown door you see in front of you is a path to the pool that she bathes in. Go to her, and ask her for help. Don't look in her eyes, and more importantly don't touch her. Just being in her presence kills normal mortals. You, however, have been blessed, but you are not one of them." He kissed Hermione's forehead and began to walk away. He paused momentarily and looked back at her. "Oh, and don't lie to her. Some gods are merciless."

"Where are you going?" She glanced back at the door hesitantly. Was she supposed to just waltz through it and say, "Hey Selene, what's shakin'?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "To get the key. Wait right here and I'll be back in second."

Hermione frowned as he walked out of her sight. Wait here? Did he think she would go anywhere? She was without her wand and completely lost in a humungous mansion. Where was there to go?

She stood there for at least a minute, just staring at the empty space where Draco had last been. She tried to piece together the puzzle that had been jumbled and strewn across her mind but all she could do was give herself one big head ache. She turned back towards the door and frowned. A light melody was grazing her ears and it was coming from behind that door. Hermione took a step forward and reached out her hand. As she did the hairs on her arms began to rise. The tips of her fingers tingled and began to glow a light white. She could feel a power in her purring. It was a wonderful feeling. Scary. But oh so wonderful.

The air around her became unsettled and spun uneasily around her body as if it could feel the purring too. Hermione's eyes clouded over and her hand stopped inches away from the knob. _"Let's see what I can do…"_

She breathed in deeply and relaxed her mind. She could feel a tingle coming up her throat and onto her tongue. It seemed to move on it's own as it formed an unfamiliar word. **"Espetra…"** Open. Hermione's hand grew even brighter as she felt power surge towards it. She swept it through the air and the door creaked open. _"Woah…"_ Light flooded towards her and she blinked. But when her eyes opened she beheld something completely different from before.

A beautiful woman stood before Hermione, facing out towards the sea. She was waist deep in a crystal clear pool and completely bare except for a chain barely visible around her neck. Water was rising up from around her and forming a gentle waterfall above her head. At Hermione's presence she ceased her singing.

**"Why do you come here?"** The woman's head turned and Hermione's eyes shot down. She had to remember what Draco said despite how enchanting this lady's voice sounded. Hermione tried to speak but her throat caught and all that came out was air. **"I am the goddess Selene. Mother of the moon. Do not fear me child, you speak not to an enemy as of present."**

"I…I am Hermione. I've come to ask for help with…" Her throat caught again and she took a deep breathe. "With…well, I'm not sure what."

**"Dasha…"** The power in Hermione purred again and she looked up. Her eyes locked with Selene's and she gasped. She hadn't meant to but that name…It felt so familiar.

Selene turned completely towards her and the miraculous waterfall fell back to the pool. She walked towards Hermione, slowly rising out of the water. As she did, a white fabric formed around her body covering the once bare skin. **"You are troubled child."** Selene stood inches away from her now. **"What does your mind hold that makes you so disturbed?"** Her hands reached out and the tip of each middle finger found their way to either of Hermione's temples.

Screams flooded her mind. Darkness covered her vision and she could feel something writhing inside of her. It pushed at the inside of her ribs making it hard to breathe. Through the darkness pale hands shot towards her with one final piercing shriek. But before they could reach her, light flooded back in and Selene stood before her once more.

**"She lives…"** Selene looked down at her hands and frowned. **"She lives in you."**

"Who?" Hermione shivered and tried to wipe off the cold sweat that had formed on her neck. The corner of her eyes grew wet as tears formed. That had been the most unpleasant sensation that she had ever been through.

Selene stared at her. Her hands reached out again, this time touching the corner of her eyes. **"Cry not Dasha. I can protect you in your waking hours."** The tears slid towards her fingers and hardened into small diamonds. Hermione felt a shock run through her and then complete peace. She breathed in deeply and smiled. **"But as for your dreams, that is something only Morpheus can touch."** Selene's hand pressed into Hermione's back as she lead her towards the ocean. **"I will speak with him. Expect his response tonight."**

Before her now was the pool that Selene had been in on her arrival. The sunset cast a collage of colors on its surface and Hermione could swear that she could see Draco's face. Selene smiled and stared at her.

Hermione leaned forward. She could see Draco! His reflection was there, plain as daylight! **"Be wary of your feelings for him Dasha. His love for you will get in the way of your training. And a time of evil approaches. The last thing this world needs is a distracted guardian."** Selene's arm rose and stretched out towards her. Out of instinct Hermione lifted her own and pressed her palm against Selene's. **"Now go to him."**

Hermione turned back to the pool and stared at Draco's face. She took off towards it and leapt into the air at the water's edge. As she dove head first into the cool liquid she felt an even greater calm soak through her body. The ground turned into light as she dove deeper and deeper towards the bottom. Soon, all that was visible was that golden glow that was attempting to blind her. She blinked and she was once again back in the hallways of the giant Hawaiian mansion.

She sighed and looked down at her body. Surprisingly, Hermione was entirely dry and in new, unfamiliar clothes. Instead of the stunningly expensive dress she was wearing before, another one was in its place. This one was pure white and flowed over her skin gently in waves covering her chest and stomach but leaving the majority of her back and shoulders bare. Hermione smiled and spun in a circle watching the bottom of the dress rise and then fall back to her bare feet as she stopped.

She stood there a moment in silence trying to think. Things just weren't clicking together correctly in her head. Relief flooded her when Draco turned the corner giving her a chance to occupy her thoughts. He was staring casually down at the key in his hand looking absolutely adorable. She was just about to say something when he looked up and recoiled.

He couldn't even imagine who the goddess in front of him was. He had studied all of them. Olympians or not, he knew about each one. But this one, she was a mystery to him. Her hair was in perfect, large ringlets and was a blonde-brown. Her skin shimmered a golden brown making her seem to glow in the poorly lit hallways. He fell to the ground throwing his hands above his head to make the gods cross. "Forgive me for my intrusion."

"Malfoy…What are you doing?" Hermione was not only confused but also amused. She had never seen him so scared before. Not only that, but he was at her feet begging for forgiveness. What a sight.

Draco looked up. His eyes locked with hers and his jaw dropped. "Granger?" Hermione giggled as his dark brown eyes shifted to hazel.

"So does hazel mean you feel like a complete idiot?" She patted him on the head and strolled by smiling. "Oh, and I guess I can forgive you." Draco frowned and stood up, following Hermione right on her heel. "But what took you so long anyway? I was in and out in twenty minutes and you were still weren't here yet. I thought you said you'd be right back?"

Draco crinkled his nose. "First off, it took me no more than two minutes to get this key. And second off, what the hell do you mean in and out?"

"Well…I went in." Hermione bit her lip and glanced down at her palm. "I just kind of waved my hand and told the door to open. And it did." She looked up at him with panicked eyes. "Is that ok?"

Draco smiled at her and wrapped both his arms around her waist. "Yes, it is definitely ok." He pulled her closer to him and his eyes settled into a golden brown. "Hermione…" She looked up. Had he just called her by her first name? Draco leaned down towards her and gently placed his lips on hers. It was so delicate, so soft that Hermione's knees grew weak. She felt love. Blazes of it. Radiating in deep rhythmic pulses. Could this be what Selene meant? That this wonderful feeling would get in the way of…what was it? Protecting the world?

Hermione tensed and Draco pulled back. "I'm so sorry," he said, "This is all too much for you. But…just think about." Hermione shook her head.

"Give me a minute." He stepped back and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Hermione stood there and just let everything sink in. She was in precarious position without Draco being a distraction. She loved him—she knew she did, but she knew that Selene had warned her of it only minutes before. Hermione knew what had to be done.

"Malfoy…" Draco felt his heart tear open. "This is something that just can't be here right now." He felt tears whelming in his eyes and looked away.

"Why can't it?" He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why not? What is so wrong about this? We're getting married anyway!" He was yelling now.

"And when we do, then we can work this out." Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't going to let herself cry. Draco let go of her and stared.

"Work what out Hermione? I love you! You here that? I love you. I always have. And I have a hunch that you love me too." Hermione stared off at the wall and shook her head. "Don't you dare deny it! Just because your eyes don't give away your feelings, doesn't mean your face doesn't either." She looked up at him and felt warmth cover her. He was the only person that could do that…

"Hermione," Draco took her hand in his and brought it to his cheek, making her hold it. His voice was gentle again. His arm swung around her making the distance between them almost nonexistent. "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that I mean nothing to you, then I will let you be." Hermione looked down but Draco just lifted up her chin again. "But if you can't, I will never give up on you.

"Try and tell me you don't feel anything." The tears that she had been trying to hold back flooded out. His lips met hers again. She felt her heart leap and swell in her chest. She felt the fluttering in her stomach—the weakness in her knees. It was all there. And it all left her on hinges.

But there was something more to life than she had ever thought about. Something beyond the limitations of magic. It was a power. A globe of pure energy that she could feel deep in her soul. And in it was an evil that Voldemort couldn't even begin to fathom. Hermione felt an obligation to stop it and Selene had told her about something that might get in her way.

She shoved him back and stared one more time into his beautiful, blood-shot eyes. "I can't do this…"

With that, Hermione turned and ran off down the corridors leaving Draco in a pool of despair.

* * *

Kosmo smiled as the scene before him unraveled. She was destroying the only thing that could make her untouchable to him. He rose and walked over to his beloved's throne. Leaning forward, he blew out and the cobwebs that covered it tore away. "Stacia, my love, you will be free from your prison soon…"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun dun! Ok...ya so as always, **Read and Review!**


	11. The Enchantress Within

**The Enchantress Within**

Sand squished between Hermione's toes. The smell of salty air filled her nostrils and she gagged. The beautiful white gown still adorned her body, its elegance leaving her tear stained face looking even more awful than it really did. She felt so empty. So dead inside. The wind whipped around her in a cyclone leaving marks of windburn on her already red face.

Why did she have to be someone so important? Why was she the one for the world to depend on? Why couldn't it be anyone else? Hermione fell to her knees, the ocean rising up to her thighs as the tide came in. Her hands flew to her head as she tried to squelch the thousands of question screaming in her head. They all lead to one thing.

WHY?

But she couldn't answer. Hermione didn't know enough about it to even begin to fathom what was going on. She had gone to Selena, though how she had found her Hermione couldn't completely recall. She had begged the woman to reveal something of significance that just might settle her thoughts, maybe even her heart. But all Selena had done was look at her with brown calm eyes. In her delicate, satin robes, she had seemed to stare down at the unsteady girl. That was until she had noticed what Hermione was dressed in, along with the diamonds that had begun to glow making her eyes sparkle along with them. Selena had inquired about it, but Hermione had just stormed out.

Now she was defeated—her heart in peaces along with her memories. The questions wouldn't stop thundering in her. Pressure was building and soon it was too much. Another word burst through the madness at her and she felt power surge behind it.

"Yisdatrae!" Hermione screamed with all her might. Silence.

The air around her lulled, the thoughts in her head ceased, and her heart went numb. Such tranquility was beautiful. She breathed in a sigh of relief and looked out at the ocean. The moon reflected off its surface bringing Selene to thought. But as soon as the notion of her presence came, Hermione shoved it away again.

This isn't how she wanted to live out her life. She didn't want to hide from her own memories. They were something very dear to her. But if they brought so much pain, then they couldn't be that precious.

"Dasha..." Hermione's eyes widened and she spun around. A hand was reached out to her and she took it out of sheer curiosity, hope even.

"Selene spoke no lies I can see." Hermione stared at the figure in her presence but she couldn't quite put her finger on anything.

This person was a man without a description. She stood no more than two feet away from him, yet she couldn't identify the color of his eyes, or the color of his hair or skin for that matter. He was nondescript which both puzzled and intrigued her. "You are impatient young philanthropist. You could not wait for my arrival in later hours?"

Hermione stared at the man for a moment and then decided that she would try to get anything out of him about her status that she could. "Who am I?" The man smiled and headed down the beach away from the mansion.

"I understand what you seek Dasha, but it is not my prerogative to tell you anything." Hermione ran to his side and kept his pace. "In truth, I know little more than you do. Your history is on the mountain." Hermione's face sunk into question. The man glanced toward her and sighed. "All I control are dreams…"

A thought wisped into the front of her mind. "Morpheus!" He glanced towards her again and smiled. "You really are more clueless than I comprehended." He walked in her path and turned to face her. "Ah well, don't you wish now that you read a book on ancient Greek history?" Several little knobs in her head began to turn. "Oh dear, I have to get going. Things to do, dreams to mold."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Selene was a lot more…well, god-like." She paced around him in a circle. "You seem almost human." Morpheus put his finger under her chin and smiled.

"You, Dasha, are hope for us all. And hope is a beautiful thing. Can I not rejoice? Can I not show my care for the world?"

"Well you can but…" He put his finger on her lips to shush her.

"No buts. If you expect every god and goddess to be exactly like Selene, than…You are preparing yourself perfectly. Not many gods rejoice in a human manner. In my case however, I spend most of my nights dawdling in the dreams of mortals. There emotional tendency's have, I guess you could say, worn off on me." Morpheus glanced towards her. "But keep in mind the Olympians are nothing like me."

He glanced towards her again and frowned. He slowly leaned in closer to her. Morpheus took a deep breath in as if to taste the air around her and then smiled again. "You have his heart Dasha."

"Draco's?"

"He gave you a blessing to protect you from harm. It is ceremonial that for a blessing to be fulfilled an offering must be made. He sacrificed his heart. Aphrodite must have seen it as too harsh to take it for herself because it belongs to you now. It's deep inside you. Be thankful for such a great blessing." Hermione's eyes watered once again. He really did love her. And she had just destroyed anything that was possible. But it was for the best…

"Now before I forget, take this." Morpheus held his palm out to her. In it was a small pendant the size of a penny. She looked over it carefully as a crystal clear eye stared back. "Hera chose the diamond herself and Hephaestus carved it..." Hermione took it and slipped the nearly invisible chain over her head. "A gift as precious as this should not be taken lightly." As it touched her skin a chill ran up her spine. It shot through her head creating an ice cold barrier around the very depths of her mind. "I have blessed it, along with Hera and Zeus. That voice that you kept hearing will no longer be audible."

"So it's gone?" Hermione's face grew excited—her voice almost bouncing. But Morpheus shook his head solemnly.

"No, it's still there. I said no longer audible. But for now you are free from the nightmares." She sighed but kept a smile on her face. "Also, this necklace is here to help you control your mind. To keep it within it's confounds. If your conscious can escape your head, the barriers that hold back Stacia will weaken dangerously."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Stacia?" Morpheus looked around nervously.

"I've said too much. Go now. Find your body. Sleep calmly tonight." He raised his palm and she met it with her own. "Goodbye Dasha. We will meet again."

"Goodbye."

Morpheus evanesced into nothing leaving but a whisper behind. "Be strong."

The sea around her slowly vanished revealing the bedroom that she had been in shy of an hour ago. In that little amount of time so many things had changed. But Hermione was beginning to find that 60 minutes could inverse her entire world with ease. She turned towards the bed and saw herself asleep under the blankets. _"So talking to Morpheus was all a dream…"_

A yawn escaped Hermione's mouth. Fatigue was tugging at her eyelids like weights signaling that she needed rest. As she walked over to the side of the bed, she stripped off her dress exposing her bare skin. She slipped under the covers and faded into her unconscious self. The calm of a dreamless sleep took her in seconds leaving a horrendous day of worries behind her.

* * *

A beer bottle slammed against the wall of the ballroom crashing into thousands of small shards. "TAKE THAT!" Draco drank down another one and sent it flying like he had with the last seven. He could hear the walls laughing at him. They were telling him he had been foolish. Why would someone so beautiful both in looks and personality care about him at all? 

He hadn't meant to tell her right at that moment. He hadn't meant to be so straight forward. But the way her eyes sparkled as he looked into them made Draco forget all of his plans.

Another smashed against the wall as Draco laughed at it drunkenly. "You see what I am capable of?" In his mind he heard whispers—hundreds of them—all talking at once.

"She's too good for you."

"She never loved you."

"You aren't worth the trouble."

Draco leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes. Hermione did love him. She did. He knew it with all his heart. At least, he hoped she did.

He heard the click, click, click of heals on the marble floor and he turned towards the noise. Selena was walking towards him in her nighttime attire with a look of worry on her face.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Her voice was stern, but motherly.

"I am worth her love you know!" He walked towards her slowly, stumbling every other step. "I'm not just any guy. I'm the man she's going to marry!" He tripped and fell hard on the ground. Selena called a butler forward and he hoisted Draco up. His eyes began to glitter with tear drops. "I love her so much…"

She smiled gently and held his chin in her palm. "I know darling. But she is not just any woman. You know that." He looked down again. "Give her time." Draco mumbled an OK and Selena sighed. "Good. Now I think you should go check on her. She came and visited me earlier in near hysterics."

Draco shoved the butler off of him and stood. "Where is she? Is she alright?" Selena laughed and took his hand, leading him down the hall.

"Yes, I believe she is. But I think it would make me feel a little better if you watched over her tonight." They walked for awhile in the silence of their thoughts. Selena stopped in front of the door to his room.

"She's in here?" She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Get some sleep. The Gods know we all need it." Draco didn't even see her leave. He was too preoccupied trying to get the door open in his current state. After a minute or two he gave up and pulled out his wand.

With a whispered "alohomora" and a flick of his wrist he was in. He opened the door to Hermione's room and peeked in at her. She was lying in her bed peacefully making Draco sigh with relief. He was about to leave when Hermione's figure appeared before him in a translucent form. He fell backwards, the door shutting as he did. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the beer bottle in his left hand. "That's it. I'm laying off the alcohol."

* * *

"Could we walk any faster?" Hermione, though her legs were about a foot longer than the maid's, was beginning to fall behind again. 

"Zuh Mistress does not take tardiness lightly." Her French accent played smoothly over her words. Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, she will have to stand it from me considering I'm not only her guest but her daughter." The maid glanced back quickly but Hermione caught the glare in it anyways. "So where are we headed to anyways?"

"We are 'eaded to zuh library. Zuh Mistress should be awaiting your arrival." Hermione nearly jumped with joy. _"I have a library!"_ Her speed increased and before she knew it, she was standing in a doorway overlooking walls packed with thousands of books.

She hopped down the stairs excitedly leaving the maid behind her. Strolling through the shelves, she pulled off several books that looked interesting. As she got to the end of an aisle something caught her eye. She set down the novels carefully and headed towards it.

Freshly picked lilies hung closely together in lines creating a wall yellow and magenta. The strong fragrance drifted into her senses and she smiled. She reached forward to grab one but as she bumped into a strand, it pushed back revealing a small hallway. Hermione looked back once at her pile of abandoned books and then disappeared behind the wall of flowers.

The small foyer lead off into a beautiful indoor garden. In the center was a marble alter held by a woman carved in gold. The craftsmanship looked amazing. But as Hermione drew closer she could see a small divot in between her collarbones. The shape looked almost familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She reached out her hand to touch it when a voice was heard from behind her.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you here." Hermione turned to see Selena standing at the entrance. "I would always come across my mother here."

Standing up, Hermione put on a rigid face. "Did you call me here to tell me about your mother? Or is there something else on your mind?" Hermione cringed inwardly at herself. She was being too harsh. But the reaction on Selena's face said otherwise.

"Actually this is all about my mother." Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You are here, in Hawaii because of my mother. You are experiencing strange things that you do, and that scare you because of her. And she is the reason you are standing in front of that alter with a familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach." A tear rolled down Selena's face and Hermione took a step towards her. Selena just rubbed it away quickly. "Come with me."

Hermione took her mother's outstretched hand and followed her to a circular pool. The water was still, bringing calming feeling to her head. Selena sat down, and Hermione followed suit. "Tell me about your mother…my grandmother." Selena stared off into the water and sighed.

"I shouldn't. The gods forbid me to." She glanced over at Hermione once, but then resumed her gaze. "But there are things you need to know." Hermione smiled and shifted to get comfortable. Something told her that this was going to be long.

"Long ago, all muggles knew about us—our powers, our elite capabilities. And they accepted us, as we did them. But as time went by, wizards and witches began to see them as lowly and unfit. That their pathetic lives had no worth. And eventually we attacked."

"They, as muggles, had no defense against us whatsoever. They tried to escape our clutches and the few that did, were killed mercilessly. Hera, who is Queen of all Gods, looked down on it with worry. She took pity on the muggles in their state of weakness and decided to get rid of all witches and wizards. But just as she was about to vanquish them all, one witch stood up against her kind to end the blood baths and the injustice. Though ignored by other magical beings, she was noticed by Hera. One night, she visited the witch in a dream and she gave her special godlike powers and immortality to protect mankind. That next day she used her powers to their greatest potential and separated the two beings apart, erasing the muggles' memories in the process."

"As years passed Zeus, who had always had a tendency to cheat on Hera, became enchanted with the witch and visited her. Since he was a god she felt couldn't turn him down and they had an affair. Hera, displeased, ended her immortality deciding that a woman of such power and innocence could not live forever. She established that the position of power would be passed down in the witch's blood line to every first daughter. And that each one would serve for 100 years. In time, each daughter became known as an Enchantress because of the way the first had enchanted Zeus, the King of all Gods."

Hermione looked off into space. "When did your mother die?"

"Almost twenty-one years ago."

Hermione turned back to face Selena. "So you've been an Enchantress since then?"

She frowned and looked at Hermione. "No. You have."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok then. You guys now know more about the whole "situation" that they were talking about earlier. Please review and tell me what you think of the plot. Dun dun dun! 


End file.
